


【M00】只要你還在

by Noodles513



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Summary: 喪失記憶梗，隨著兩人相處Bond逐漸發現自己和Mallory可能關係不凡
Relationships: James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

「Sir！」Tanner撇開了自己應有的禮儀，大手一覆上那木質門板便將Mallory辦公室的大門推開，果不其然正在書寫公文的長官放下了手中的鋼筆抬起了頭，額上堆滿了歲月的刻痕以及緊蹙的眉頭一瞬間Tanner感覺自己因對方的氣勢而被震懾在原地，但當腦中閃過剛接獲的消息他不畏長官質疑的眼神邁著大步直接走向對方。

從Tanner的反應Mallory早已猜測到肯定發生了什麼，否則平時遵從制度以及禮貌的幕僚長絕不會向某個不知天高地厚的特工一般莽撞闖入。

「發生什麼事。」Mallory將下巴靠上了交疊撐在辦公桌上的雙手，榛綠色的眼眸直視著面前不斷從額側盜汗的男人。

「Bond，007他......剛獲得的最新消息、他與009共同執行的任務途中遭人突襲......」Tanner幾乎覺得自己抓不到重點僅能喘著氣試圖深呼吸讓自己冷靜下來，接著繼續說，「009左手臂以及腹部中槍但經由檢查並無大礙，007，頭部受到外力衝擊，身上好幾處擦傷，雖由009及時將他帶離卻陷入昏迷。」

Mallory陷入短暫的沉思，帶啞的英國嗓音冷靜的說著，「我明白了，Tanner，麻煩你請003以及008來我辦公室一趟，我會請Moneypenny將007以及009事前調查的資料調閱出來，這個任務將轉交給這兩位特工接續執行。」

「Sir…...」Tanner緩緩張開了口卻不曉得要如何問起關於對方對於007的事情就如此輕易的帶過?

MI6內部成員基本上都明白他們的首長Gareth Mallory與編號特工007，James Bond的關係非凡，當然Tanner也清楚這件事，卻沒想到Mallory竟會如此冷靜的面對007深陷危險，率先思考關於任務執行面上的即時性，這讓MI6的幕僚長再次於心中默默為他們的長官標上了公私分明的標籤。

「怎麼了，Tanner，若沒有其他事情要報告請幫我把門帶上。」他以手勢比著敞開著的辦公室大門，而門外精明的秘書Moneypenny早已聽見裡頭發生了些什麼，著手開始調閱著資料，將所有整理出的任務相關資訊裝入了牛皮紙袋。

「不......沒事，您現在方便見003與008嗎？沒意外他們正在靶場進行自主訓練。」

「請他們在30分鐘內來我辦公室。」

Tanner前腳剛踏出Mallory的辦公室便看到Moneypenny雙手將一個牛皮紙袋抱在胸前正打算踏入，他們快速地交換了一個眼神，秘書小姐眨了眨她的左眼，Tanner點著頭，很快的兩人擦身而過，沉重的木門被她掩上。

「Sir，這是007與009執行任務時所調查出的相關資料。」隔著一張辦公桌Moneypenny將懷中的牛皮紙袋遞出，Mallory向她點頭示意後接過了那份資料，他將裡頭一份份的文件拿出並且加以審閱，完全沉浸在公事之中直到他發現Moneypenny趁著他不注意時將一張小紙片推至他面前的桌面。

紙片上頭顯示著一串地址，Mallory疑惑的以眼神詢問著秘書。

「Bond目前所待的醫院，Sir，我想您會需要這個。」她僅留下了這句話便快速的走出對方的辦公室，高跟鞋鞋跟敲擊鋪面的聲響隨著她的離開逐漸小聲。

Mallory拿起了寫有地址的紙片，手指輕輕滑過那粗糙的表面，「總是如此讓人擔心，James Bond。」

＊＊＊＊＊＊

辦公室的大門被敲擊著，發出悶沉的聲響，聽見「請進。」兩字，兩名特工理了理身上穿著的合身剪裁西裝，走進門的動作既優雅又紳士。

「Sir。」003與008逕自坐在Mallory面前的兩張椅子上些微歪著身子不約而同地禮貌性和長官打招呼。

「兩位男士，我想你們應該聽Tanner說了，007與009的任務將由你們接續執行，這份資料麻煩兩位在任務進行前先閱讀過，有異議嗎。」Mallory坐挺了身子交待著特工，003與008相互對視幾秒後響亮的回應，「沒有，Sir。」

Mallory遞出手中的牛皮紙袋，裡頭除了Moneypenny所整理的文件外有幾份權限較高才能獲取的資料一併夾帶在裡頭。

003率先取出了資料稍作確認，看著上頭有些手寫字跡出自於Mallory之筆，特工露出淺淺的笑容，並將文件轉交由008確認，兩名特工皆概略掃視過後站起了身子，高壯的體格遮掩在那張辦公桌上儼然形成一道陰影。

「我相信你們的判斷，也希望你們相信我的指示。」Mallory看著向外走出的特工們背對著他揚起右手揮著，而他總是看著這群特工離去，就如同幾周前看著Bond從他的辦公室踏出一樣，特工們的背影憑藉著印象交疊在一起。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一台黑色的Jaguar行駛於夜晚的街頭，路燈的橘黃照射在那流線型的車身上，一路行駛至一間高聳的醫院前方緩緩駛入夜晚較空蕩的停車場內。

穿著手工剪裁合身的三件套外頭披上及膝黑色長大衣的男人手中提著裝有筆電的公事包走進了醫院，詢問過服務台的人員緩步走向電梯口。

他看著電梯顯示的樓層逐漸降至他所在的樓層，兩片金屬門板向兩旁開啟，獨自一人踏入無人的電梯內，修長的指節輕碰了一旁樓層號碼，七樓的燈光亮起，電梯一路沒有停滯的往上直到到達目的樓層才再一次的開啟。

Mallory踏出了電梯依照方才服務人員的指示找到了病房，輕敲了兩下之後他直接推開了門。

「Sir?」

「你的狀況還好嗎?我已經幫你辦理好長假手續，近期好好將身上的傷養好。」

純白的病床上頭身上包紮著許多繃帶的男人愣著僅能對著他的上司點頭，張開的雙嘴就好似從未料想到這人會出現在此，意外，他內心充滿著滿滿的意外。

「謝謝您的關心，但我想您應該更急迫的想要去另一間病房吧，Sir，我沒事，您可以不必擔心。」009露出了一個笑容，他當然應該要知道Mallory目前最想看到的並不是他，而是身在距離他相隔兩間的007。

Mallory揚起了眉，被自己的特工看透的官員嘆了一口氣，「你們這些編號特工一個個都嘴上不饒人呢，009好好休養，不必擔心任務上的事情已轉交由003與008執行。」

「遵從您的指示，Sir。」009目送著Mallory走出病房。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

離開009的病房後，他向前邁了幾步，707號病房，可真適合這傢伙不是嗎?

Lucky7，007，總是幸運地從死神手裡逃脫的男人。

「叩叩!」響亮的敲擊聲，裡頭無人回應，而他逕自推開門板。

Mallory刻意放輕腳步，皮鞋鞋跟輕聲踩踏著拋光地面走近床邊，坐上了一旁的椅子，端詳著金髮的男人額頭上纏繞著繃帶，靜靜的躺在病床上，那雙湛藍色的雙眸此時緊閉著，淡金色的睫毛意外的長，「還在昏迷中......」Mallory榛綠色的雙眸看著特工手背上插著針頭透明的軟管連接至一旁的點滴，而床邊還有一台顯示特工脈搏與血壓的機器，隨著心跳的脈動，上頭的畫面呈現著穩定跳躍的指數。

Mallory將身子倚在椅背上，修長的左腿交疊至右腿上頭，默默的在一旁看著自己的情人昏迷不醒的模樣，他有身為英國秘密情報局首長的自覺，當然也有身為特工隱匿情人的自覺，就算大部分的內部主要成員都清楚兩人的關係。

他早已做好各種心理準備面對每一次將任務交予特工時那龐大的心理壓力，他就像是個軍官指揮著下屬衝鋒陷陣，而自己只能相信命運以及特工。

Bond，James Bond，初次見面時對方所報上的名稱，那嗓音至今仍在腦海中揮之不去，回憶起那時候桀傲不遜的男人他忍不住輕笑了幾聲，那段時間兩人每每碰面就像是一觸即發的情勢難以得到控制，而這匹好似脫韁的野馬的特工，要將他馴服確實花了他不少時間。

憶起兩人關係有著重大改變的事件，Skyfall，當時Silva，那被自己的伊底帕斯情節與仇恨充腦的男人穿著一身黑色警裝闖入了那場近乎由各高官所出席的會議，當下他從對方的眼神中看出了他的目標，腦海中僅閃過要保護好那位女士，M夫人，回過神來自己在第一聲槍響過後直接躍上了桌面朝著Olivia Mansfield衝去。

在一陣槍聲壟罩之後，007才趕到現場，煙硝瀰漫著整間會議室，他卻隔著一群人發現了這場官員齊聚的會議是由誰掌控了現場失控的情況，要不是當時有Gareth Mallory在場，情況肯定會更糟，他對著那名他原先不屑的官僚眨著眼，而那一眨眼，便是兩人關係逐漸萌生好感的瞬間。

一眨眼，宛如一世之長久。

而天幕莊園事件結束於M夫人的死亡，取而代之他坐上了那個位置成為了M先生。

「Are you ready to get back to work ?」(你準備好回來工作了嗎?)

「With pleasure ，M ，with pleasure.」(榮幸之至，M，榮幸之至)

＊＊＊＊＊＊

聽著Bond平順的呼吸聲，Mallory榛綠色的雙眼暫瞇了起來稍作休息。

「叩叩!」清脆的敲擊聲讓Mallory睜開了雙眸將視線鎖定在那扇即將開啟的門，一名護理人員走了進來，緩緩和他點頭致意，Mallory也回應了對方輕微的頷首。

「您是他的家屬？」護理人員詢問著邊檢視Bond床邊的點滴架，上頭的點滴剛結束而她動作俐落的換上新的一瓶。

「算是。」Mallory保守的回應。

「病患的頭部受到重擊，生命並沒有危險，但主要還是要看清醒後的狀況。」

「是的，我明白。」Mallory提起了手邊的公事包，「麻煩您照顧，若他清醒之後再麻煩您聯繫。」

護理人員看著Mallory走出了房門並且背對著她掩上門板，沒想太多的繼續檢查著Bond的各項身體指數在夾板上的紙張做著紀錄。


	2. Chapter 2

就算重要的人正躺在病房內昏迷不醒，身為MI6的中心人物，Mallory仍未因此而影響應辦的公事，他依然是近乎最早步入辦公室的那個人，黑色皮質的公事包上頭放著一把黑傘步調不急不緩的經過門前的空位，Moneypenny今天似乎比平時晚。

待他將公事包內的筆電重新裝設於桌面上後才想起自己身上的大衣仍未脫去，外頭已邁入初冬，清晨的冷風呼嘯而過看來今年的冬天似乎比往常更加寒冷。

大衣掛上了門邊的衣帽架，Mallory為自己沖了一杯Earl Grey，熱水沖下之後淡淡的佛手柑香氣上揚，啜飲了一小口他滿足的坐上辦公椅，藉由滑輪座椅向前靠近桌面坐挺了身子，順手從堆疊於桌面上昨日未處理完畢的幾件文件中抽出其中一份便開始審閱起。

諾大的辦公室內僅有鋼筆摩擦紙張所產生的細微聲音，一個早晨的時間他專心批閱著一份份的資料，雖時不時有內線電話轉入，但多半沒有花費他過多的時間與對方攀談，直到手中最後一件資料也批閱完畢，他將墨黑色的筆蓋仔細地蓋上筆尖，退出了座位，交疊的雙手向前拉伸了一下，肩膀因久坐有些痠疼。

當他打算再次為自己泡杯茶休息一下門板上傳來了敲擊聲。

「請進。」他回應著。

原以為Moneypenny是來收回公文與文件，但從對方有些驚慌的表情上看來並不像，他緩緩走回自己的位置坐了下來並以手勢要求秘書小姐坐於辦公桌前的位置。

「有什麼事嗎 ? Eve。」Mallory雖口吻冷靜內心卻感覺到一股不太好的預感，氣氛彷彿凝結似的冰冷，他等待著面前的秘書回應，但對方似乎與先前Tanner來報告關於007的任務狀況同樣吞吐，而他蹙起了眉頭，卻無催促的意思。

「冷靜下來說，Eve。」

「是......Sir，有重要的消息要告知您，首先，剛剛007與009所住的醫院主動聯繫，007已經從昏迷中清醒......」她再次停頓住自己的語句，像是找不到自己的聲音似的支支吾吾。

「接下去，Eve。」

Moneypenny屏氣凝神緩緩的說，「因頭部受到重擊的影響，似乎暫時失去記憶，目前院方仍在極力做進一步的檢測，在腦內並未發現任何血腫，仍查不出導致記憶喪失的實際原因。」

「記憶喪失？」這四個字在一瞬之間迴盪在Mallory的腦海中久久無法散去。

「Sir？您還好嗎？」

Mallory外表一如往常的鎮定，手指則輕輕在桌面敲擊著，「我沒事，Eve，我會幫007辦妥停職，至於是否永久停職處分得看他的恢復狀況而定，007失去記憶的事情除了內部重要成員其他一律不得外洩。」

Moneypenny意外地睜大雙眸看著眼前的男人瞬間做了結論，原以為Mallory如此的毫無人性公事公辦，卻在一剎那於那雙榛綠色的眼眸中見到稍縱即逝的擔憂與哀傷，就那短短不到一秒的時間秘書小姐發現這個男人並不是真的如此冷血，而是壓抑情緒。

她當然清楚以Bond與Mallory的關係來說，這個消息受到最大刺激的會是誰，而他的長官總是如此的壓抑。

「這些文件我先收回，Sir，今天所有找您的電話我會想辦法處理，稍早進來的公文我也檢視過並沒有急件。」Moneypenny手裡捧著堆疊起的文件夾對眼前的男人笑了笑，快步走出了Mallory的辦公室。

秘書小姐所沒說出口的是，「這裡的事交給我來處理，您就放心去醫院吧，Sir。」

約莫一刻鐘的時間過去，一輛黑色的Jaguar從MI6辦公大樓的地下停車場行駛而出，速度保持在速限之內卻能明顯感覺到他刻不容緩的駛於倫敦街頭。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

稍早之前。

金色動人的長睫毛靈活的動了動，緩緩睜開的雙眼感受到日光燈的刺眼光照，不熟悉明亮的湛藍眼眸再度瞇了起來，直到總算習慣後才再一次睜開那雙晶亮的雙眸。

虹膜中的藍色就像是倫敦鮮少能夠見到的晴朗天空，隨著照射角度的不同而顯現著各種深淺不一的色澤，但這雙美麗動人的眼眸中卻盈滿著疑惑的眼神。

「Shit…...」隨著Bond坐起了身子感覺到了側腦忽然傳來的強烈劇痛，他忍不住扶著自己的頭，第一次的疼痛緩過之後他放輕了動作環視著整間病房，除了他以外房內並沒有任何人，病房的寂靜氛圍讓他忍不住想逃脫。

昔日特工咬牙一忍將手背上的粗針連同透氣膠布撕了下來，他撐起自己的身子緩慢地朝門邊移動，當手觸碰到那冰冷的握把時，一股外力將門向內推，「Bond先生，您清醒了？」一名棕色捲髮的護士訝異的看著直到上一次巡房仍昏迷不醒的病患現在竟準備走出病房。

「Bond先生？」她喊著男人的名字但對方卻毫無回應只是疑惑的凝視著自己，「Bond先生？」她又試著再喊了一次對方的名字。

「你在叫我？這裡是哪，我怎麼會在這裡？」

「你因為受了重傷所以被人送進醫院，昏迷了將近兩天。」護士將金髮男人帶回了病床，「你不記得你自己的名字？」經由剛剛對方的反應她感覺到事情似乎有些不對勁。

坐在床緣邊的Bond雙手扶著額側，試著思考，但卻想不起來自己究竟是誰，在醒過來之前都在做些什麼，他努力地想但卻什麼也想不起來，強烈的疼痛再次襲向他的腦部，俊俏的臉龐整個縮在一起，口中不斷發出悲鳴。

「您先冷靜下來不要勉強自己，我請醫生過來為您診斷。」

護士按下床邊的緊急按鈕並且一再的安撫Bond焦慮的情緒直到醫生來了之後為了他進行初步的檢測，判定為暫時性的記憶喪失，並通知了MI6內部。


	3. Chapter 3

在Mallory走進Bond的病房前，正巧遇見主治醫生從房內推門而出，舉止優雅的老派紳士向對方點頭致意。

「您是，Mallory先生？」醫生以手掌輕靠在自己的嘴邊小聲的詢問著。

他並沒有見過這名醫生，但這間醫院有幾名較為資深的醫生對於MI6內部成員略有耳聞，由了解狀況的醫生來擔任00特工的主治醫生再適合不過，這些人的口風當然也是受到肯定，並且長期派員監視院內的各項事務，避免特工們的安全受到威脅。

Mallory明白對方知道自己的底細，當然也會清楚現在躺在房內的那名金髮男人的身分正是MI6的00級特工當中最為優秀的007，他毫不猶豫直接報上了自己的名字，「Gareth Mallory。」

頭髮斑駁帶有年紀的醫生一聽見這名字愣了一愣，他並沒有想到眼前的男人會如此大方的承認，而Mallory那股讓人不容忽視的氣勢隨之襲來，他花了些時間整理好情緒，緩緩再次詢問，「能否麻煩您和我前去辦公室一趟？關於Mr.Bond的狀況我想我需要和您說明。」

「當然。」長廊上的腳步聲響亮，直到兩人最後身影隱沒在廊道的盡頭倒數第二間辦公室。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

Mallory與主治醫生結束談話後，腦中迴盪剛剛所看見的一張張腦部斷層掃描圖片，Bond的腦部狀況正常，由院方推斷暫時性的喪失記憶理應當不會持續過久，但沒有人敢保證他能夠恢復，人類的大腦構造以及神經系統傳輸都過於複雜，些微的影響便能造成不同的改變。

他站在707號病房門前，握住門把的手一個施力向內推了開來，正巧對上了那一雙自己再熟悉也不過的天藍色雙眼，就如以往一般清澈透明且充滿生命力，唯一不相同的是，他在那對眼神中看見的並不是以往特工對他的炙熱神情，而是無盡的陌生。

＂哈、原來被人所遺忘是這樣的感覺，而對方正巧還是你的情人的時候，心臟上有如撕裂一般的疼痛感蔓延著全身。＂就算他早已經做過基本的心理準備卻仍忍不住在心中冷冷笑著感覺到疼痛的自己。

「您是......？」Bond平靜的就像是面對著任何一名不認識的醫護人員一般，自從他清醒之後身邊不間斷的出現許多陌生的面孔為他進行各項診斷。

Mallory的喉頭感到一陣乾澀，忽然之間不曉得該如何回應這個最平常的問句，從對方的眼神中他明白自己並不存在他的記憶中，那麼此時不管是什麼樣的身分對他來說都是相同的吧。

「Mallory，Gareth Mallory。」最後他還是僅報上了自己的名字。

「Mallory…...Mr.Mallory？您是.......我的誰呢？」Bond反覆的在口中念著對方的名字，像是試圖想要從那空白的記憶中找尋似的，卻發現腦海中依然想不起任何相關的訊息。

Mallory嘆了一口氣，他總不可能突然告訴對方兩人的親密關係，評估過後他回答了，「朋友。」

Bond揚起了眉看向穿著三件式的官僚男人，「你看起來更像我Daddy，尤其是那看起來似乎有些危險的髮際線。」他笑了笑，看著對方逐漸蹙起的眉頭，「表情別這麼嚴肅呀，Mallory，我只是開個玩笑。」

在Mallory的內心中有一部分懷疑起這傢伙是否真的喪失記憶，或者是，就算喪失了記憶他那欠揍、桀傲不遜的個性始終難以改變，但他竟在這瞬間覺得熟悉。

Bond的金髮與過去一般耀眼，天藍色的虹膜如同寶石一般晶亮，高挺的鼻樑，笑起來時嘴角勾起的角度，所有的一切都宛如他所認識的那個James Bond，唯一改變的是他記不得過去發生了些什麼，記不得他們倆曾經有過的回憶，甚至連自己的名字都記不得。

他知道Bond暫時不可能執行以及參與MI6的任務，停職申請書已向上呈，那麼現在首要擔心的事情是，這傢伙該何去何從？

Bond並不可能一直待在醫院，Mallory向醫生確認過他僅需要一周的時間便能出院，他除了記憶問題以外任務中所受到的擦傷都能夠很快的痊癒。

「出院之後你到我的公寓來吧，直到你的記憶恢復。」這是他唯一想到最好的辦法。

Bond吃驚地看著眼前的男人，他不可置信這宛如初見的男人竟邀他共同住在同一個屋簷下，難不成？真如對方所說，他們倆在他記憶消逝前曾經是無話不談的知心好友？

但現在他無依無靠，連自己曾經住哪也想不起來，也許他能從對方身上找到過去的一些記憶或者片段，那麼他該跟著自己的內心走，大大的手掌撫上了胸口，他相信自己的直覺，直覺告訴他，他能夠同樣相信眼前的男人。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一周的時間，很快的過去了，009在007之前辦理了出院手續，Mallory偶爾會在這段期間內繞至009的病房內相談幾句但時間上都並不長，主要的時間他都待在那間相隔兩間的707號房內。

辦理完007的出院手續後，Mallory將自己的黑色Jaguar暫放在醫院出口的候車位置，協助007將換洗衣物與私人物品搬上車後，他駕駛著自己的座車載著Bond回到了理應當兩人都熟悉的公寓，他們曾經在這發生了各種事情，有過爭執，有過甜蜜，以及再平常也不過的日常生活亦或者散發著濃厚性愛情慾的每一個深夜。

Bond解開安全帶後推開了車門，長腿跨出了車子後他看著稍嫌斑駁的公寓揚起了嘴角，不發一語繞向一旁的防火巷動作十分俐落且輕巧的攀上了二樓，那是Mallory的書房位置。

Mallory看著自己的金髮特工平時是如何攀上那書房外側，又是如何闖進了他的公寓內心忽然感到一陣複雜，原來他平時都是這樣在各個夜晚闖入他的生活，等等？該不會？

MI6的首長從自己的大衣中拿出了鑰匙快速的在門鎖上轉動著，門板被倉促的動作推開後他跑上了二樓，走進自己的書房一探究竟，果不其然他的特工巧妙的躲在陰影處露出了笑容。

一瞬間他彷彿看見了過往的James Bond，甚至懷疑著他是否恢復記憶了。

「你......怎麼會？」Mallory試探性的詢問。

忽然之間那股熟悉的感覺在一瞬之間再度從特工身上消失殆盡，取而代之的是向兩旁攤開的雙手，以及不明白自己為何會有如此舉動的一個吃驚表情，Bond緩緩地回答，「我不曉得，但剛剛有個熟悉的感覺讓我很習慣性的攀上了您的窗，爬入了您的書房，Mallory，我以前常常這樣偷闖入您的住處？」

果然，他還未想起，一股失望的心情在心頭蔓延著。

「你確實做過這件事，James。」

「聽起來我真像個混帳。」

「你是，沒錯。」他將這句話放在心底並沒有說出。


	4. Chapter 4

Bond在客房內安置好自己簡便的私人物品後起身在公寓內四處張望，他不斷的覺得自己的胸口有著一股電流正在刺激著他，麻癢的感覺擴散至全身，他的雙腳隨著身體的記憶行走於每一間房，直到他的手握上了Mallory房間的門把。

一個畫面一閃而過，他非常確定自己曾經也像此時一般抱著忐忑的心情握著冰冷的門把，手握起了拳頭輕敲了兩聲，直到裡頭傳來了對方低沉的嗓音，一切彷彿與自己腦海中閃過的畫面重疊在一起，他再一次地確認自己過去曾經待過這，並且待的時間肯定比想像中的還要久。

「怎麼了？James?」Mallory正將脫去的西裝外套以衣架掛起妥善收進衣櫥內，淺藍色的合身襯衫因他的動作而變得更加服貼，健壯的胸肌抵著胸前兩條吊帶，這讓剛進房的Bond著實愣住。

他剛剛是對著Mallory的身體發楞嗎？對著他的朋友？

Bond試著讓自己找回應有的冷靜，他揚起嘴角將複雜的心情掩蓋在那笑容之下，「Mallory，我只是想問，過去我常來這找你甚至住在這嗎？」

將衣櫥掩上後，Mallory坐上了床緣，那雙榛綠色的雙眼注視著Bond，腦中快速思考著該如何回應對方的問題，「你怎麼會這樣問，James？」他巧妙地再度把問題拋回給對方。

這實在是很狡猾，Bond在心中默默抱怨，但他還是照實回應了Mallory，「如同最早一走下車我對於攀爬上你的窗台似乎並不陌生，甚至連剛剛我擅自在你的公寓內走著也感覺到一股熟悉並且內心清楚每一間房間的配置，若不是過去我曾經待過這，一切將無法解釋，很詭譎你不覺得嗎?」

＂看來他的身體仍記得那些忘卻不掉的記憶，但是大腦卻遺忘了。＂Mallory下了一個結論。

他露出了Bond見到他以來第一個溫和的微笑，雖短暫但卻十分的讓人深刻，「也許，我不該急著告訴你你的過去，但你確實偶爾會闖進我的公寓並且住過幾夜。」

「若有機會我真想聽聽我們倆是如何認識的過往。」Bond小聲的咕噥著，天藍色的眼眸偷偷瞥向年長的男人，卻無法從對方的表情中看出些什麼。

Mallory輕嘆了一口氣，Bond感覺到一股刺痛，眼前男人的嘆息總讓他覺得有股失落，他並不喜歡聽見對方的嘆息聲，正如在醫院時他詢問到他們彼此的關係時，Mallory也同樣嘆氣，這代表什麼呢？

「有機會我會慢慢說給你聽的，但，你身體才剛恢復，醫生也叮囑著不希望強迫你回憶那些你所遺忘的過去，硬要去想起可能甚至會讓情況惡化，正如同你第一次的頭部劇烈疼痛發作，院方推斷正是因為那時你強烈的想要回想起過去而導致的副作用。」Mallory站起了身子，輕拍了Bond的背部，「慢慢來吧，好好享受一下你的第二人生。」

＂記憶喪失並非是不好的事，他能讓你抹去過去的記憶，重新活過一次。＂Mallory心想。＂若是這樣能讓你活得更愉快，那我也不會將你綁在我身邊，你能夠選擇你想要的生活。＂

回到了自己的房內，Bond解開純白襯衫上頭的兩枚釦子，雙手撐在短刺的後腦勺上頭，背倚著牆隨意的躺臥在床鋪上思考著Mallory所對他說的，「重新活過一次？」嘴角揚起了弧度淺淺的笑著，「能做得到嗎？」

同一刻，Mallory以同樣的動作躺臥在自己的房內，「Bond，James Bond。」他小聲的以那低沉的英國嗓音唸著對方的名字。

看著熟悉的人，熟悉的身影，熟悉的動作，卻又如此的陌生。

他感覺到自己的手掌正抓皺了胸口前的淺藍襯衫，名為疼痛的感覺正惡狠狠的侵襲著他，心臟一個緊縮，人最為基本的呼吸甚至成為了神的恩賜，寂靜的空間內僅剩下急促的呼吸聲，隨著夜幕低下逐漸趨於平靜。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

「James！」他喊著身前穿著一身湛藍西裝的男人，對方似乎沒有聽見他的呼喊而持續往前走。

「James！」他又喊了一次。

對方這次回過頭用那雙天藍色的雙眼注視著他，淺淺笑了一下又再一次的別過頭，而Mallory似乎知道對方並不會再因自己的呼喊而回頭，他僅是站在原地看著擁有燦金髮色的特工一步一步地向前行，兩人之間的距離越來越遠，直到細長的身影消失在彼端。

站在原地的Mallory感覺到自己的嘴角隨著記憶中的Bond同樣上揚著，但眼眶卻是一陣酸澀，他不自覺的吐露出幾個字......

＊＊＊＊＊＊

當他清醒過來的時候發現自己的背部以及床鋪都被他的汗水所浸濕，未換下的淺藍色襯衫顏色變得深沉，他將垂落的髮絲向上梳理過緩緩的脫去自己身上的衣物。

將折疊起的襯衫以及西裝褲放置角落的洗衣籃中，輕掩上了浴室的隔門，水聲響起，他讓蓮蓬所灑下的水花沾濕了自己的臉龐，此時此刻依然能夠感覺到方才夢中那胸口空虛的真實感，雙手忍不住扶在冰涼的磁磚牆面上輕輕顫抖著。

「該死......說什麼重新活過一次？真是可笑。」但他卻也無法為Bond做些什麼，他僅能靜靜的守著，以及等待，等待他想起一切。

關上開關後，水流瞬間止住，再一次襲來的寂靜讓他滿腦子充斥著夢中嘴裡所說的話，「只要你還在......」

是呀，Bond並非殉職身亡，雖然喪失記憶但至少他還活著，既然活著，那麼未來不管發生了什麼都還是未知，人因為懼怕未知，而不敢正視未知，但當你戰勝了自己的恐懼，你將有機會掌握自己能力所及的未來。

「至少，你還在是吧，James。」他抽起掛在一旁的純白毛巾抹去了那張俊俏臉龐上的水珠，並在髮梢上擦拭著，推開了浴室的門緩緩的走出，「那麼一切都仍有可能發生。」

Mallory榛綠色的眼眸中閃耀著一絲光輝，他看了一眼床頭櫃上的時鐘，清晨6:35，拉起了窗簾刺眼的陽光照射進昏暗的房內，鳥叫聲如此的帶有活力，嶄新的一天即將開始。


	5. Chapter 5

Mallory試想過究竟要把Bond安置在公寓亦或者讓他抱著風險一起重回MI6，但這次他的身分將不是以00級特工進入，而會是M的貼身保鑣，就算事實上他是否仍有能力擔起這份職務還需多加審慎思考。

若擔任他的保鑣？那麼喪失記憶的事情在MI6勢必會是項考驗，目前也僅有內部較為核心的職員知道這件事情，其他人所得知的消息則一併發布為＂James Bond暫定停職＂，他們並不會多疑，畢竟在Spectre事件之前那場墨西哥的前哨已經讓Bond有過一次停職經驗，如果要讓他出現在MI6那麼......對Bond又會有什麼樣的影響亦是項挑戰......

「Mr.Mallory？」突然出現在左手邊的Bond喊著他，桌上擺滿了簡單的早餐，兩人份的烤土司，煎得恰到好處的荷包蛋，以及幾片培根，當Bond出聲時Mallory正在自己的杯內斟著剛沖好的咖啡，因為突然的聲響差點將咖啡灑至桌面。

就算他正在思考，但身為MI6的最高負責人他理應當會注意到Bond的腳步聲以及氣息，失去記憶的特工卻像是魅影一般無聲地向他靠近，又在一瞬間顯露出強烈的存在感，真不愧是曾經身為007的男人，他不禁在心中讚嘆著對方的能力並未因失憶而受到影響。

他十分自然的為自己拉開了椅子坐進了餐桌，「你剛剛愣了一下，我打斷了你的思緒嗎？」順手拿起了手邊的奶油抹刀，Bond在屬於自己的吐司上頭抹上了一層奶油並將培根與荷包蛋一併夾起大口的咬著。

看著自己的特工就如往常一般無尷尬的吃著他所準備的早餐，Mallory為對方也倒了一杯咖啡遞至他的手邊，「我剛剛在想，在我去工作的期間你該待在公寓或者跟著我一同出門，James。」

Bond將滿嘴的食物吞嚥下腹之後拿起紙巾輕擦拭過嘴邊，啜飲了一口帶果酸的咖啡之後才緩緩回應，「Mallory你的工作是？」

「我在政府部門上班，James，而你曾經是我的下屬。」Mallory不急不緩的拿起了手邊的咖啡杯靠近唇邊，靜靜地品嘗早晨的第一杯咖啡，假裝他沒有發現Bond震驚的表情，內心卻忍不住笑了。

他真該看看自己現在的表情是多麼的有意思。

「我們還有上司和下屬的關係？」Bond瞪大了那雙天藍色的雙眼看著眼前的人。

Mallory優雅地放下手中的咖啡杯，淺淺的笑容伴隨在他開口的瞬間，「是的，Mr.Bond，恕我沒有想到和你提起這件事。」

Bond早該想到根據兩人的年齡差以及性格差異，職場是最有可能的相識場所，而這傢伙一身除了帶有強烈官僚氣質似乎又有些其他的......他能從Mallory身上嗅到像是走過戰場的人才會擁有的那股氣息。

Mallory並不是普通人，那身為下屬的我呢？Bond忍不住思考著。

一聲刻意的咳嗽聲打破了沉默，將Bond從思緒中拉出，他緩緩將視線移至Mallory的榛綠色眼眸上，對方的眼神是如此的深邃無法看透，但被那雙眼睛所注視就像是在赤裸著身子站在他面前一般。

他明白我的一切，而我卻對他一無所知，這並不公平。

「Mallory，我想和你一起外出，也許看看我們的工作場所會對記憶恢復有更多幫助。」

眼前的男人將雙手交握撐在餐桌上不發一語的注視著Bond，＂正如他心裡所想的，Bond並不會是個願意安靜待在安全處的男人，他對一切充滿著好奇心以及企圖心。＂

「既然你要和我一起工作，那麼有幾項事情你得遵守，首先，我得告訴你，你的身分在這單位極為特殊，喪失記憶的事情我們並無法對外公開，所以在這期間你所遇到的每個人你都得小心應對，避免深入對談，基本上在你恢復記憶前你得待在我身旁，明白嗎？」

「是的，Sir。」Bond直覺性的喊著熟悉的稱呼，他察覺到Mallory身體輕顫了一下，「我想以我們的身分關係我不應該再繼續直呼您的姓名是吧？」金髮特工笑著對應。

「在外喊我Sir就好，私下我並不介意你怎麼稱呼我，James。」他繼續嚴肅的說道，「以及，我們所處的單位是英國秘密情報局，MI6，你自己注意狀況不要亂來，聽懂了嗎？」

Bond這才恍然大悟他自己曾經工作的地方是什麼樣的場所，而他的記憶中對這一切卻是一大片的空白，看來一切都將會非常有意思。

跟著Mallory他一而再的接收到各式各樣讓人驚訝的訊息，他自己曾經是情報局的一份子？那麼Mallory的身分又是？他自己的職位呢？會失去記憶也是和這工作有關係？腦中充斥著大量的疑問以及資訊量，他感覺到自己的血液正滾燙的翻騰著，渴望著得到更多關於自己的線索。

唯一無法否認的是，Mallory確實能夠帶領他找到這一切，他當初的直覺是正確的。

內心不斷咆嘯著＂還需要更多＂的想法讓他無法靜下心，激動的站起了身子，膝蓋不小心頂到了餐桌發出了巨大的聲響，Mallory隨著聲響移動著自已的視線，當自己逐漸往上看，他看見Bond眼神中充滿著以往的活力，看來，人並不會隨著記憶失去而改變本質，他能夠從眼神中看見他曾經熟識的那個007。

用完餐後Mallory將餐桌收拾好，從房內拿出一套西裝交給了Bond，「外出，你得穿上這個。」那是一套訂製合身剪裁的湛藍手工西裝，Bond在客房中將襯衫套上時感覺到了那材質的細緻以及釦上釦子時那合身的衣服將他的身材襯托的十分良好，Bond不禁疑惑著Mallory怎麼會有如此襯他身材的西裝？

他並沒有向對方詢問這個問題，他只是穿好了成套西裝從房內走出，而Mallory這時正巧也從房內走出，如他經常所看見的制式三件套，＂英國老派紳士＂，Bond在心中默默想著，＂但仔細一看，他先前並沒有注意到對方的身材也因合身的西裝顯得修長，臉龐上雖有著歲月的痕跡但他並不難想像這男人年輕時有多迷人，深刻的輪廓以及高挺的鼻樑，臉龐十分的俊俏。＂

Mallory在前頭領著Bond，兩人弓身坐入車內後，負責駕駛座的長官和剛繫上安全帶的男人說著，「記住這條路線。」

黑色的Jaguar馳騁在道路上朝著MI6大樓而去。


	6. Chapter 6

經過矗立於泰唔士河畔的MI6大樓，Bond仰起了頭從車內看著那型式繁雜帶有層次感的高聳建築，腦中突然閃過片段畫面，彷彿自己在多年之前也曾經站立於這棟建築物門前仰望著它，那模糊的畫面與此時的景色重疊著。

「我記得這裡，Sir。」Bond淡淡地說著，眼神卻從未離開窗外的景色，天藍色的眼眸閃耀著，卻帶有一絲複雜的情感，他知道這裡對自己的重要性，但腦海中卻難以尋找到其他曾經與之有過種種的證明，他緩慢地眨了眼，淡金色的睫毛隨之扇動。

Mallory將車駛入停車場內，在轉彎的剎那眼角瞥了一眼看似百感交集的特工，靜默的官僚不發一語，他知道Bond需要時間整理自己所獲得的資訊以及那不時影響自己的過去記憶，這並不容易，他目前所能做的是靜靜的陪伴。

黑色的Jaguar停進了畫有車牌號碼的停車格內，熄火之後少了引擎的發動聲，瞬間的寂靜感充斥著車內，Bond率先握上了門把，「James，記得我所說的，跟著我，別擅自行動，我知道你現在內心焦急地想要在這找到自我，但相信我，別讓自己因這份焦急而失足。」Mallory語畢，Bond的手則拉起了門把，嘴角的弧度在幽暗的停車場依然明顯，他知道Mallory在安撫他那忐忑混亂的心靈，不可思議的是，他確實感覺到原先躁動的內心在一瞬間因對方的話語而平復。

Gareth Mallory，在他喪失記憶之後第一個遇見的舊識，身上總是帶著讓人不容忽視的強烈氣場，卻擁有讓人安定心靈的能力，如此特別的一個人。

昔日的特工此時以一步之差的距離跟隨在Mallory的身後，經過他們身旁的人們總是畢恭畢敬和眼前年長的官僚打招呼，並且用著疑惑著眼神盯著Bond看，那雙天藍色的眼眸像是野生的貓科動物一般狠瞪著那些陌生的面孔。

「Mr.Bond，注意你自己的舉止。」Mallory小聲的提醒位於身後的特工，就算他並未回過頭，但光從每個碰面的對象臉龐上的表情微妙變化他就能夠知道身後的Bond又做了什麼，方才所碰見的幾乎都是較為基層的員工，他們並不曉得Bond的狀況，僅憑著看見停職的007出現在總部而訝異的看著他，但下一秒鐘就像受到驚嚇一般緩緩低下頭。

Bond不滿意的在Mallory身後嘖了舌，對方假裝自己沒聽見那刺耳的聲音，前特工則開始將注意放在他們所經過的每一處，在腦海中默默紀錄這一切對他來說有如第一次所見到的場景。

走至Mallory的辦公室前，「早安，Sir。」門口的秘書一如往常和MI6的最高領導者打了聲招呼，回過頭看見金髮的特工，Moneypenny一時失守的張大了嘴，愣了幾秒後才驚訝的以眼神向Mallory詢問。

「這位是Eve Moneypenny，她是我的私人秘書，曉得你失去記憶的狀況Mr.Bond，如果有需要你也能夠求助於她，也許能夠從對方口中問出些什麼。」Mallory繼續說，「Eve，Bond現在仍未恢復記憶，為了讓他能夠更快找回自己的過去，我想讓他來MI6會有所幫助，在這期間他會跟在我身邊擔任保鑣。」

「了解，Sir。」秘書投以一個皎潔的微笑，並且站起了身子，「Bond，叫我Eve就好，我們曾經是同事，自從我把你從火車上射穿差點害我們最優秀的特工失去性命之後退居至二線位置。」

「她確實是個不錯的狙擊手。」Mallory冷冷的說著，很快地得到Moneypenny的抗議聲，「別再取笑我了，Sir，那是個意外。」當然她也知道長官並沒有惡意，而忍不住自己也笑了出聲。

Bond看著眼前的兩人似乎關係良好，剛剛她說了什麼嗎？優秀的特工？原來自己先前是個現役特工？太有意思了，但這確實能夠解釋他擁有攀爬上Mallory公寓的能力，他曾疑惑著自己為何做得到這樣不尋常的事情，特工這名稱，讓謎團散去了些許。

他打量著眼前看似精明的捲髮秘書，Moneypenny是吧，這姓氏真是奇特，「Bond，James Bond，雖然我們並不是第一次相見，但對現在的我來說確實是，Eve，多指教。」

Moneypenny回應了一個笑容，輕握上對方伸出的右手，「James，你也是。」

Mallory此時則推開自己辦公室的大門，他將公事包與黑傘放置在辦公桌旁後脫去了身上的大衣，穿著制式三件套西裝的男人手指滑過桌面上的筆電，輕輕觸碰著電源鍵，電腦開始發出了運轉的風扇聲響。

此時Bond靜靜地走入他的辦公室，無顧忌的將視線投射在每一項物品上，成排的實木書櫃裡面放著各式精裝書本，一張偌大的辦公桌座落在正中央的位置上，Mallory正拉著帶有滑輪的皮質辦公椅坐了下來，並且將身子坐直向前靠攏木桌的邊緣。

Mallory的辦公室可以說是十分的老派不失體面，他推敲著自己身為特工的身分而先前對方說起自己是他的直屬上司，Moneypenny則身為Mallory的秘書身分，可見對方的職位並不低，回想起稍早之前走在長廊上所遇見的職員對Mallroy的態度，他緩緩揚起了嘴角，「Sir。」Bond緩步走至辦公桌前喊著對方。

原先低頭查看電子郵件的官僚因對方的聲響而將視線上移，榛綠色的雙眼直視著站在辦公桌前方的金髮男人，對方那天藍眸色充滿著狡猾以及一絲欣喜，「怎麼了，Mr.Bond。」

「您身為MI6的最高首長身分，為何不和我說呢？」Bond的語氣略帶著質疑。

Mallory挑起了一邊的眉毛，「我想我並不需要告知你，Mr.Bond，因為我相信你很快便能知曉，無須我提醒你，正如現在你所述，我的身分你已經知道了不是嗎？」官員投以一個尖銳的眼神讓Bond忍不住輕顫了身子。

這個男人，Gareth Mallory，擁有著能看透一切並且輕易突破人心的能力，Bond持續更新著自己所蒐集到的各項情報。


	7. Chapter 7

Bond坐在一旁的座椅上注視著Mallory工作的模樣，整間辦公室十分的靜，靜得能夠聽見紙張翻閱的聲響以及不時鋼筆滑過公文簽署的摩擦聲，金髮特工幾乎已經將整間辦公室的配置都映入腦海。

Mallory完全一心投入工作之中似乎也不適合和他詢問其他事情。

該死的無聊，Bond忍不住打了一個大呵欠，慵懶如貓科動物的不斷交換坐姿，直到感覺到腰部以及尾椎的痠疼感他站了起來，朝著辦公室的門筆直的前進。

「去哪？」Mallory甚至連頭都沒有抬起，仍在忙著手邊的文件，一邊詢問準備離去的Bond，他確實提醒過對方不要擅自行動，但就算失去記憶James Bond仍然是James Bond。

Bond背對著他的上司舉起了右手隨意揮著，「去廁所，Sir，您也要跟著我去嗎？」

他隱約聽見Mallory小聲的嘆息，以及婉拒他的聲音，而他頭也不回的推開了辦公室的大門便走了出去，掩上門板的瞬間甚至在Mallory無法發現的角度露出了一個狡猾的微笑。

踏在長廊上穿著成套西裝的金髮男人刻意躲避了人們的目光，悄悄隨意的在大樓內行走，就如同在Mallory的公寓情形，他對整間建築的配置有著基本概念，雖不曉得自己為何想不起曾經發生了些什麼，但他絕對毫無障礙的能夠順從自己的腳步找到想去的地方。

Bond順著腳步晃進了其中一扇門內，好幾張桌上擺著各式各樣開發中的武器以及儀器，讓他眼睛為之一亮，隨手拿起了一把外表看似平常的手槍，「不要隨便觸碰，那些是仍在實驗階段的武器。」青年的聲音從不遠處傳來，Bond放下了手中的槍枝順著聲音小心謹慎地張望著，找尋著聲音的主人。

帶有深棕色捲髮的青年從電腦螢幕後頭站起了身子，舉起手中純白色上頭寫有Q字母的馬克杯輕啜的一口熱伯爵茶，那雙湖綠色的眼眸在見到金髮的男人時忍不住愣了一秒，"該死的怎麼又是這傢伙"他剛剛腦中閃過的第一句話，但他忍在口中並未說出。

他以審視的眼神漠然掃過那失去記憶的前任特工「Double O’ Seven」，Q在口中無聲念著男人的代稱，閃過了一絲極為複雜的情緒，他微蹙著眉頭看著這不速之客再度伸手去隨意拿取他開發中的實驗物品。

＂有一種人，就算失去記憶也改不掉那些平時的壞毛病，而這個人的名字恰巧叫作James Bond。＂Q額側浮起了淺淺的青筋，腦海中伴隨著這段口白。

「我說過不要亂動，007。」這次瘦弱的年輕男子直接伸手從Bond手中抽走那把正在開發研究增強夜視能力的狙擊槍，湖綠色的眼眸順勢狠瞪了一眼看似不滿的金髮男人。

「Q？」Bond低沉帶有磁性的嗓音小聲的說出他本不該知道的代稱，青年因熟悉的喊聲而動了動耳廓，當他把狙擊槍謹慎歸位之後雙手交握在胸前，眼神中充滿著質疑注視著揚起嘴角的狡詐之人，「你認得我？」他小心翼翼地詢問。

Bond收起了那淺淺的微笑，天藍色的眼眸暗了下來，以極為正經的口吻說著，「我不曉得你是誰，我只是隨意的唸出你馬克杯上的字母，MI6秘密情報組織流行將自己的代稱刻畫在馬克杯上頭嗎？」他冷冷笑了兩聲。

＂他總是能夠在一瞬間惹火眼前的任何人。＂Q的腦海中再度閃過了一段話。

Q的指腹緩緩在額側安撫著皮膚下脈動的青筋，並且將略微滑下的粗框眼鏡向上推起，「M允許你擅自在MI6內閒逛？」當Bond聽見M的代稱時全身顫了一下，這不到一秒的反應並沒有逃過Q的觀察，看來這傢伙是瞞著M行動，果然是007，至始至終並未改變。

「這不關你的事，Mallory也僅是我的上司。」Bond隱藏自己動搖的內心反駁著Q。

＂只是上司？看來M並沒有將全部的事情告知這傢伙？他在想什麼？＂

Q明白既然M並未告知007兩人之間的關係，他肯定自有打算，而身為局外人的自己不該介入這兩人之間，他抿了抿自己乾澀的唇瓣，再次將馬克杯的杯緣貼近唇邊，靜靜地喝著漸涼的茶水。

Bond並沒有在Q的研究室逗留過久，也許因為方才一觸即發的冰冷氣氛，亦或者從Q的眼神中有意無意間傳達出的怒意，就算他並不是刻意要對特工生氣，但他總能輕易被這特工給惹怒，看著Bond離去的身影，Q默默按下內線電話。

「Q？」話筒另一端傳來的聲音低啞，平靜的男性嗓音帶有磁性。

「Sir，剛剛007來過我這，我想他應該沒有告知您就自顧自在大樓內行動，記憶仍未恢復的特工讓他四處閒逛只怕他又惹出事端。」平時他會幫Bond隱瞞M，但以他現在的情況來說似乎確實不適合擅自行動，更別提MI6成員內清楚狀況的人占少數，若007喪失記憶的消息傳開肯定會引發各界再度掀起的質疑與風波。

「我明白了，Q。」Mallory將話筒掛上，結束了通話，他早知道Bond說去廁所是藉口，但他卻再一次的放任這傢伙，這是第幾次呢？官員忍不住在腦海中思考著。

這間辦公室似乎也充滿著與那傢伙的回憶，Bond曾經一臉得瑟的模樣坐在他辦公桌前的位置對著Mallory囂張的說，「您說的沒錯，Sir，您今天的日子不會好過。」(You are right , sir.You have got a tricky day ahead.)

回想起他那毫無畏懼絲毫不打算退讓的表情與那堅定的眼神，以及似笑非笑的臉部細微變化，Mallory忍不住將手掌收緊，「他從未改變過。」

他們在這間辦公室經歷了各種狀況，顯然當面體會Bond那張伶牙俐齒並不會是最糟糕的狀況，在兩人處於戀人關係之後，他肯定是變本加厲。

Mallory放下了手邊正在批閱的文件，靜靜的將雙手交疊撐起了下巴，緩緩被那名為回憶的浪潮捲起，而他在此回憶的過去，卻是Bond所遺忘的那一切，「真是諷刺是吧。」官員忍不住嘲諷著自己。

他感覺自己就像躺在海面上，接著身子逐漸的下沉，無止盡的下沉直到看不見那原先刺眼的太陽。


	8. Chapter 8

他從沒想過自己會打破那應有的界線，而Bond卻一再的讓他有了新的突破。

Mallory回憶起那傢伙，一抹淺淺的笑意滑過嘴角，那件事得要從他們成為一對戀人之後開始說起，是的，他甚至根本沒想過會和那男人有著這麼一段關係。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

「Sir。」剛完成任務的特工腳步輕盈的走入辦公室內，不忘悄悄的將門鎖鎖上，金屬釦上的聲響清脆吸引了正在辦公的官僚抬起了頭，榛綠色的眸色在室內燈光照耀下十分清澈，他的虹膜上頭映照出Bond的模樣，一整套湛藍色的西裝穿在身材鍛鍊良好的特工身上十分筆挺，Mallory瞥了一眼後緩緩的將視線回到自己桌面的文件上，握著鋼筆的右手在紙張上頭滑動簽屬著名字。

特工不滿的蹙起眉，兩人因為這次的任務相隔許久無法見面，這次也許是他們確認關係後第一次分開如此長的一段時間，原以為至少沒有擁吻也該得到一句，「歡迎回來。」但辦公桌對面的官員卻絲毫沒有任何舉動。

Bond將手中整理完成的任務報告連同文件夾刻意壓在Mallory正在批閱的公文上頭，「Gareth，你就對你久未歸來的戀人如此冷淡嗎？我們已經將近一個月沒見到彼此了。」Bond的唇以些微的距離貼近在Mallory的耳側，他能夠感覺到特工的吐息。

「James，這裡是辦公場所。」Mallory冷冷的回應，就算他也同樣明白兩人實在過久未見面，內心同樣因為對方的肢體貼近而悸動著卻礙於傳統觀念而壓抑著自己。

「真是公私分明的老古板呢，Sir。」Bond並未因對方的冷漠而退卻而是變本加厲的將唇瓣貼近官僚的側臉，臉頰傳來溫熱柔軟的觸感，一雙大手覆上了他的脖頸，金髮特工淺淺的笑著，吻上了Mallory的唇瓣，交疊在一起的雙唇急切的索取著對方，瞬間濕熱的舌頭向Bond張開的口內探進，「唔......」他打從心底沒想到老派官員會主動發動攻勢，不一會他的舌根像是被森冉盤住一般難以動彈，只能任憑Mallory不停的對他予取予求。

交纏中的舌頭讓唾液在彼此口中擴散，透明銀色的絲線順著兩人緩緩分開的唇瓣被牽引開來，Bond因對方激烈的吻技而感到缺氧大口的呼吸並且喘息著，天藍色的雙眸瞪視著保持平靜的Mallory，而對方僅是靜靜的以指尖將嘴角的唾液抹去，「您......嘴裡說的與做的並不一致，我感覺得出你有多渴望，Gareth。」

Mallory冷冷的哼了一聲，「是誰每一次都用著渴望的眼神看著我的辦公桌，你在腦中意淫過多少次，特工。」

「不要扯開話題，我知道你現在在想的事情與我並沒有差別。」Bond快速的啜吻著面前的男人，右手則扯去了對方繫得體面的溫莎結，拇指以及食指熟練的解開淺藍色襯衫最上頭的兩個釦子，緩慢的將吻蔓延至脖頸之間，突如其然下腹感覺到一股疼痛逼得Bond向後退去，他簡直不敢相信對方紮實的在他腹部上揍了一拳，就算力道明顯的受過控制。

面對著帶有水氣的天藍色眼眸以質疑的眼神盯著，Mallory從辦公椅上站了起來，動作瀟灑的將西裝外套在一瞬之間脫去，掛上了黑色皮質的椅背，「我說過不要在明顯的地方留下印記，James。」

Mallory的指尖滑過桌面上的電話，按下了內線按鈕，等待著另一方接起，「Eve，我有事與Mr.Bond談，暫時幫我過濾訪客以及電話。」Bond聽見對方與秘書小姐的談話之後滿意的揚起了嘴角，「時間直到我再次聯繫妳為止，謝謝。」他掛下話筒的那剎那Bond勾起笑容詢問著年長官僚，「您想和我從哪裡開始談起呢？Sir。」

Mallory靜默的打開辦公桌右手邊由上數來第二格抽屜，取出了潤滑劑以及一個顯眼的銀色小包裝，「先從你的任務耗損開始談起，或者從你擅自行動無視我的指揮開始談起？」榛綠色的眼眸中帶著危險的氣息。

Bond感覺到自己的背上爬滿了冷汗，緊繃起全身的肌肉看著Mallory捲起自己手腕上的袖子，露出那結實帶有肌肉線條的手臂，「雙手撐在辦公桌上，特工，我知道你渴望它。」低沉的英國嗓音在耳畔邊響起，而Bond知道自己無法拒絕這命令，他緩緩壓低了自己的上身，雙手手掌撐起了上半身的重量貼上了冰冷的實木桌面。

腰間的皮帶解開時發出了金屬扣環相敲擊的聲響，高級布料的西裝褲在解開褲頭以及拉鍊之後順著皮帶的重量向下滑至腳踝處，挺翹的臀部包裹在黑色棉質的內褲下方，Mallory的手掌貼上了那帶有彈性的臀肉，收緊手指揉捏的動作充滿著情慾，不斷的撩撥著身下男人的慾望，他忍不住擺動著翹起的臀部尋求著更多。

"啪！"他迎來的第一下拍打，聲音響亮且清脆充斥著寂靜的辦公室，Mallory的掌心在拍擊到對方質料輕薄的內褲與臀肉之後快速的收回，製造出了巨大聲響卻沒有帶來實際上的疼痛，僅是威嚇著身下的特工。

「我和你說過不准擅自切斷聯繫，而你充耳不聞。」Mallory怒斥著，接著重重的在對方的右臀上頭落下一掌，這一下紮實的揍在特工的臀部上，發出了悶沉的聲音。

「唔！」Bond的臉上因拍打的羞恥泛起了紅潤，臀部因迎來的疼痛而些微縮起，他承受過更多嚴刑拷打而這似乎根本不算什麼，但他知道Mallory的目的並非讓他受傷而是藉由這方式警告他。

＂啪＂又是一聲刻意製造的響亮拍打，Mallory的手勁比起前面兩下增加了不少，麻癢的感覺緩緩在臀部上擴散開來，他能感覺自己的臀肉正如臉龐一般升溫燒紅。

當那修長的指節輕勾起低腰內褲的邊緣向下拉扯的瞬間Bond以單手撐著自己的身子，另一隻手則向後打算阻止Mallory的動作，卻沒想到手腕被緊緊扣住絲毫無法掙脫，在那樣的角度之下就算身為現役特工的Bond也難以將Mallory握住的手腕抽回僅能任憑對方箝制，接著感覺到後臀裸露接觸空氣的冰冷。

因拍打而泛紅發燙的臀部格外能夠體會到冰冷的空氣，就算室內溫度經空調所設置恆溫。

「不准把手伸向後方，否則我會用領帶將你的雙手綁在背後，限制住你的行動，讓你的臉頰以及腹部緊貼在我的辦公桌上，James。」Mallory放開了對方的手腕，「現在調整好你的姿勢，特工。」

「你認真的？一個月沒碰面第一件事是把我壓在你的辦公桌上當個孩子打？」Bond嘴上說著卻仍將自己滑開的雙腿向前移了些許，臀部再度高挺的翹起。

Mallory貼向Bond的耳邊輕聲緩慢的以那紳士般的英國嗓音對著他說，「你卻因為我的懲罰而身體興奮不是嗎？」

Bond雙腿之間原先垂軟的性器早已抬起輕抵著辦公桌的側邊，他完全無從隱藏自己已經興奮的事實。

「還有你那絲毫沒必要的戰損。」手掌拍打上了裸露的臀瓣，臀肉因他的施力而晃動著，原先粉色的皮膚逐漸浮現著手掌痕跡，灼熱的疼痛感瞬間在臀部上擴散，Mallory是真的使力在教訓他。

一下又一下的拍打落在那毫無遮掩的白皙皮膚上頭，原先並不是特別疼痛的拍擊因逐漸累積而變得難受，泛紅的臀部帶有紅腫，Mallory卻仍不打算停下不斷向下抽打的手掌，力道絲毫沒有減少反而逐漸加大，這讓Bond忍不住懷疑Mallory若是以十成的力道拍打在他臀瓣上會有多麼疼痛。

Bond甚至不曉得Mallory究竟打了多少下，他從20下以後就放棄默數，每一下的拍打震動到他的下身都讓那硬挺的陰莖脈動著，直到對方終於停下了拍打，Bond的陰莖已經硬得發疼，鈴口則不斷滴出黏稠的白濁液體。

「懲罰結束了特工，你還想和我談些什麼呢？」Mallory揉著他那發疼紅腫的臀部刻意壓低了聲線詢問著Bond。」

「我比較想和撐起您身下西裝褲的那位密切談話，最好是用最為激烈的那種，Sir。」Bond額側都被汗水所沾濕，天藍色的雙眼因水氣而變得無比色氣，帶著沙啞的嗓音勾著Mallory的情慾。

「我不禁懷疑你是否反省過了，特工。」Mallory冷冷地說，卻冷不防地將沾滿潤滑劑的右手貼上Bond的臀縫之間，他以手指將兩片紅腫的臀瓣分開中指則貼附在那因冰冷而緊縮起的皺褶處上頭。

「相信你的特工，Sir。」Bond的聲音迴盪在Mallory的腦海中。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

回想至此Mallory扶著自己的額頭，眼角卻勾起了笑意。

＂我選擇相信你，相信你能找回我們所擁有的那段共同回憶，Bond。＂


	9. Chapter 9

辦公室內僅有木頭互相碰撞以及摩擦的聲響，Mallory拉開了自己右手邊的第二格抽屜，看著用了一半的潤滑劑以及幾個銀白色的小包裝忍不住嘆了一口氣，「太縱容他了。」

當他再次掩上抽屜時眼角睨了被壓在眾多物品下的照片，就算僅能看見一部分他也知道全貌，照片中天藍色的眼眸既清澈又明亮充滿著耀眼光芒，Mallory淺淺的微笑便將抽屜貼齊桌緣收了回去。

潤滑劑與保險套是Bond趁著對方不注意時偷偷塞進抽屜內的，在那之後就一直維持原狀擺在內側一隅，就算在Mallory第一次發現抽屜裡被放了這樣充滿性暗示的物品勃然大怒的把Bond找到辦公室內訓了一頓，卻也因這些物品引發了那一次先例。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

Bond能感覺到自己身後的手指帶有侵略性的目的在他穴口處按壓著，順著潤滑劑的輔助Mallory的中指順利的向內滑入甬道，久未性愛的臀穴乾澀且緊繃，探入的手指被肉壁緊緊包裹住，藉由抽出與插入的動作將更多的潤滑劑擠入甬道內，漸漸地能夠更為順暢的在內裡抽送著手指。

「你最近都沒有？」Mallory語帶存疑的詢問身下的男人。

Bond搖著臀部迎合著上司手中的動作，臉帶潮紅嘴角刻意的發出呻吟「唔......在任務期間、只有、一開始的幾次忍不住在飯店、嗯......」

粗糙的手指重重的向上彎曲頂上了Bond的軟肉，「喔？你做了什麼。」Mallory刻意的拉高音調。

「只有、將手指插進去而已......」

「如此的欲求不滿。」Mallory下了結論之後以食指摳著皺褶處紅腫的穴口，向旁邊撐開便直接的向內深插，指甲輕刮著側邊的壁肉一股奇特的不適感與不明所以的快感讓特工呻吟出聲。

Bond擺弄著自己的腰臀，忍不住的奢求著更多、更深沉、更粗暴的對待，卻感覺到紅腫的臀瓣瞬間迎來了一個紮實的拍打，Mallory以左手掌摑著他那不安分的側臀，手指則大力進出著甬道發出黏膩的水聲，伴隨著拍打清脆的響聲形成了唯一的背景音樂。

體內的手指刻意的向上按壓那灼熱的內壁，抽送摩擦的過程中Bond甚至覺得自己的內裏會因此灼傷，潤滑劑在快速的抽插過程中變得乳白濃稠緩緩順著臀縫向下滑至大腿，Mallory向外抽出了自己的手指，從口袋中拿出了帶有質感的手帕擦拭著自己的食指與中指，將指縫之間的黏膩除去。

金髮特工在這段期間仍撐著自己的身子趴伏在辦公桌上，他掌心中冒出的汗水沾染上了桌面，留下些許汗漬，穴口則因得不到滿足而快速收縮著，當他聽見身後傳來解開皮帶以及布料滑落腿部的摩擦聲響，不一會，穴口傳來熟悉的溫度，屬於Mallory的溫度。

一個挺進的力道，Mallory硬挺的下身慢慢向內推送，沒入了深處，僅用兩根手指擴張過的甬道仍未完全擴張開來，Bond能夠感覺到自己的穴口帶有一股撕裂般的疼痛以及情慾擴散的張力。

老派官僚並沒有直接開始挺起腰擺動，而是放緩速度抽送了幾次讓對方的身體習慣他的尺寸才逐漸加快了抽送速度，下腹部與陰囊不斷的撞擊Bond紅腫的臀部，發出了近似拍打的聲響。

包覆在保險套下方的陰莖藉著潤滑劑的協助開始順暢進出那窄小的甬道，陰莖上頭浮出的筋脈磨蹭著Bond的肉壁，前頭粗大的龜頭則不停頂弄著深處的軟肉。

「Gareth…...」Bond喊著身後長官的名字，忽然之間身體感覺到一股電流般的竄出，Mallory頂到了他的前列腺，他弓起了背部，前頭的陰莖不斷磨蹭著Mallory的辦公桌緣，濃稠的液體慢慢浸濕了他身前的範圍。

Mallory的動作並未放緩而是逐漸增大且加快，內壁灼熱的就像要燃燒似的火辣，對方每一次挺進的動作既粗魯又準確，頂弄到的位置越來越確實，前列腺不斷的被刺激得讓Bond感覺到自己身下硬挺的陰莖已經硬得發疼，他知道自己就快要因為上司的動作而射精，但他咬緊了牙關忍耐著自己的慾望。

「James…...」Mallory瞇起了雙眼，嘴裡吐露出身下戀人的名字，聲音充滿著寵溺以及占有，接續著一個挺進的動作，Mallory的陰莖直接壓上了那敏感的位置，Bond的甬道一陣快速的收縮絞緊了上司的陰莖。

特工感覺到自己眼前一片空白，腦海中瞬間無法思考任何事情，精液噴濺而出，射到了Mallory的辦公桌邊緣，一灘白濁的液體沾濕了桌前。

Bond發現自己身後抽插的動作並未因此而停滯，他垂軟的陰莖甚至因那準確的撞擊而再次硬挺，直到感覺一陣溫熱，Mallory又向內挺進了兩下才將他的陰莖向外抽出。

雙腿忽然之間失去了力氣，差點因此向外滑去，卻有一雙有力的手臂撐起了他全身的重量將他拉起，「把自己清理一下，James。」Mallory順勢將手帕遞給Bond。

「樂意至極，M。」Bond笑著接過了手帕，將自己身下的不堪擦淨，並且穿上了褲子，打理好自己的衣著就像是什麼事也沒發生似的找了個位置坐下，紅腫的臀部因他無顧忌粗魯的動作而隱隱作痛著。

天藍色的眼眸注視著Mallory將自己身下裝滿精液的透明套子取下並妥善綁起，他抽起桌面上的面紙擦拭著自己的下身，接著將淺藍色的襯衫紮進了西裝褲下，抽起了被Bond解下的酒紅領帶仔細的為自己重新繫上標準的溫莎結。

在把自己打理完後，他單膝著地，榛綠色的眼眸注視著自己桌前那灘泛著水光的液體，老派英國紳士忍不住嘆了一口氣，認命地拿著面紙將特工留下的體液擦拭乾淨。

Bond揚起了嘴角，「我下次會記得帶酒精過來幫您清理。」他站起了身子，扣上了西裝上頭的釦子，整平了自己的衣物準備離去。

「記得告知Eve准許訪客以及電話轉接進我的辦公室了。」Mallory看著仍未完全擦拭乾淨的水漬留在古董桌邊緣再一次無奈地嘆了口氣。

望向Bond離去的背影揮起手表示聽見了他的要求後Mallory重新整理了自己的桌面，看著未批閱完成的文件，以及那醒目的任務報告。

嘴裡說著「下次不該如此縱容他。」但卻一再的包容了特工，不論何時。  
＊＊＊＊＊＊

從回憶中將自己拉回現實的官僚雙手靠在辦公椅兩側上撐起了身子，正打算起身為自己杯中的熱茶回沖，門外卻傳來了急促的敲擊聲，閃過了一絲並不好的預感，他以低沉的嗓音回應著「請進。」

是MI6的幕僚長Tanner，剛接獲消息的他匆忙的走進了辦公室，「Sir，Bond…...」

Mallory覺得自己的額側正疼痛著，心中想著＂又是這個傢伙。＂，他試圖深呼吸平靜自己有些激動的內心，詢問著Tanner，「他又怎麼了。」


	10. Chapter 10

「我想您必須和我去一趟打靶室。」Tanner指著門外的方向。

Mallory蹙著眉，他沒有想到Bond也只不過離開他的辦公室不到1個鐘頭的時間自己就得主動出門去找他，前特工的行動力果然不容小覷，惹麻煩的能力亦是。

官僚穿著體面的三件套衣著走在Tanner的前頭，幾年前，他也曾經在玻璃窗的另一側看著那時體力衰退的特工進行各項測試，而時至今日，他再一次的回到同樣一個位置看著他。

Bond的雙耳被耳罩給覆蓋，瞇起了單邊的眼睛，藉著睜開的那隻眼屏氣凝神以準心對準前方的標靶，槍聲不間斷的響起了約莫七聲，迎來一陣寂靜，他停止了手中扣板機的動作，將方才趁Q不注意時藏進西裝外套內的華特PPK放置在一旁桌面上。

七發子彈有六發在紅心位置上，其中一發稍偏了一點卻並未離開靶心過遠。

Mallory注意到了另一邊的靶位上已經有了另一筆紀錄，站在靶位前面的是另一名穿著白色襯衫的現役特工，006，這時他終於懂Tanner匆忙找他過來的目的，除了親眼鑑定Bond的身手以外，他的男人又在隨意招惹其他人，雖然是以射擊來比試，但他確實警告過Bond目前不要過於招搖，而他的警告這男人又有哪一次真正聽從呢？

MI6的長官皮鞋鞋跟重重敲擊著鋪面，逕自走進了打靶室內，首先注意到Mallory的是006，一頭棕黑色短髮的紳士以一個迷人的笑容和上司打了招呼，「Sir。」，身後的Bond則未料想到Mallory會出現在這，因驚訝而愣了一愣，尷尬的微笑著。

「006，你的打靶成績一向十分突出，近期有個狙擊任務，級別須由00級特工執行。」Mallory輕碰了一下身高筆挺的男士臂膀，對方則點頭表示接受這項任務。

忽然一道尖銳的視線直接越過006轉而注視著前特工。

「Mr.Bond。你還是同樣的引人注目不是嗎？」榛綠色的眼眸中閃過的是不滿以及一絲危險的氣息，在場的所有人都感覺到背脊一陣冰冷，Mallory的怒火並未直接表現出來，而是一種不怒則威卻能夠讓人從心底感受到他的那股慍怒。

Bond並不畏懼Mallory反而平靜了心情，他以平時帶有的那得瑟表情面對盛怒的上司，扯起了嘴角笑著回應對方的憤怒，「Sir，您怎麼有空來這裡欣賞這無趣的射擊練習呢？」

Mallory笑了，卻是那種能讓人感到危險盤據的笑容，就好似被森冉勒緊了脖子而牠靜靜地吐著蛇信的模樣，這個男人此時此刻身上同時充滿著那股從容以及危險。

「你在這邊做什麼。」Mallory以簡潔卻充滿力道的話語質問著特工。

Bond自認有些心虛，但卻理直氣壯的吼著，「我沒有必要做任何事之間都先過問您吧。」

006與Tanner站在一旁感覺到那股劍拔弩張的氣氛，紛紛向一旁退了幾步，原先以為Mallory會因此而憤怒，但對方壓抑住了情緒，只是冷冷地留下一句，「現在，跟我回辦公室，這是命令。」

走在前頭的Mallory不發一語，他能從後頭跟上的腳步聲察覺Bond像鬧了脾氣的男孩似的刻意與他保持著一段距離，在Mallory面前Bond不管何時總是肆意妄為，而此時他刻意的隱瞞自己與他的關係是否會讓兩人之間漸行漸遠呢？他並不曉得。

兩人從離開打靶室之後就未開啟任何話題，直到Mallory將今日的工作處理完畢轉交給Moneypenny之後，他自顧自地將桌面上的筆電闔上，收至公事包內拉起了拉鍊，腳步聲朝著門邊靠近，男人套上了深色長大衣，視線則緩緩望向仍坐在椅子上毫無動靜的Bond，他先清著喉嚨試圖打破這片寧靜，注意著自己說話的語氣，盡量保持著該有的風度與對方交談，「回家吧，還待在那做什麼。」

原先靜默的男人抬起了頭，天藍色的眼眸中有著極為複雜的情感，他在稍早前默默在心中做好露宿街頭的準備，Bond當然知道自己惹火了Mallory但此時對方卻仍願意接納那樣的自己，心中傳來的那股暖意緩緩擴散著，Bond並沒有開口回應，而是站起了身子跟在上司的身後，而這次，他不再保持那刻意的距離，而是與早晨時相同以一步之差的距離，踏著與對方同樣的腳步節奏跟隨著。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

「我想和你談談，James。」兩人用餐完畢之後Mallory開啟了酒櫃拿出一瓶年份恰好的威士忌，以及兩個方形酒杯走向客廳，Bond的背倚著皮質沙發，原先瞇起的雙眼因對方的聲音而緩緩睜開，天藍色的眼眸中有著一絲疑惑，隨著Mallory坐在自己左手邊的單人座沙發，他坐挺了身子向前靠近了透明茶几。

「談什麼，Sir。」Bond將桌面上擺著的威士忌瓶蓋轉開，斟了些許在Mallory的杯內，濃厚的酒香氣味撲鼻，他在自己面前的酒杯中也倒入琥珀色的酒液，放下酒瓶之後將給對方的那杯輕推至男人的手邊。

兩人舉杯對飲著杯中的美酒，放下玻璃杯後Mallory率先開口，「我提醒過你不要自己一個人擅自行動，不要引起過多不必要的注目，不要惹麻煩，你現在的身分及立場充滿著爭議以及危險，為什麼你總是如此的妄為呢？」

Bond不懂Mallory究竟在擔心些什麼，他也只不過是在過去的辦公場所行動，並未走出MI6，  
和過去的同僚接觸難道不應該？

「我覺得我並沒有做出任何需要向您道歉的事。」Bond冷冷回應並在自己的空杯之中斟入更多的酒液。

「你去Q那裡擅自拿了一把華特PPK，難道不是嗎？」Mallory的語氣充滿著嚴肅，額頭上堆滿了深刻的紋路，榛綠色的眼眸直視著身旁的男人，並不打算放過對方的任何一個表情變化。

Bond心虛的將眼神躲開，低頭看著些微晃動的琥珀色液體，久久沒有回應，他確實從Q的工作檯上擅自取了一把槍，但他能感覺到那把槍與自己之間的關係不凡，握在手裡的感覺十分的熟悉，就算自己毫無記憶卻能輕易的使用它，從打靶的成績便能清楚的顯示一切。

身體的記憶不會出差錯的，那把槍肯定曾經屬於他，他內心是這麼認定的。

「你知道你現在仍未找回記憶擅自拿取槍枝是多嚴重的事?Mr.Bond。」Mallory輕嘆著氣，「下次不准你在沒有我的許可下擅自行動，尤其是在MI6，其他地方你想去哪裡只要你有辦法確保自己的安全我沒有意見。」

Bond天藍色的雙眼充滿著疑惑，這男人究竟有什麼資格能夠這樣要求他？

「你只是我的上司，我的朋友，憑什麼要我聽從你的所有指示？」Bond不禁提出了他的問題癥結，口吻充滿著質疑以及淡淡的不悅。

Mallory能夠感覺自己握起拳頭的右手正在顫抖，內心一陣強烈的翻騰著，他心中有一部分幾乎是忍不住想說出自己與Bond過去的關係，但理性則讓他壓抑住那股衝動，選擇了沉默。

身為Bond的戀人，他不希望失憶的Bond因自己所講述兩人的關係而影響到他個人目前的想法，另一方面更是擔心對方因此而躲避他，朋友的距離是他思考許久之後的結論。

要講述任何事情給一個失憶的人明白，都必須經過審慎的決定，因為他們這時候就像是一塊海綿不斷的接收著各種新資訊，每一項資訊對他重新塑造自己的記憶都會是很重要的一環，只要其中一點出現了偏差都可能造就無法挽回的結果。

所以Mallory決定將一切擺放在內心，他相信Bond，相信對方總有一天會想起所有的一切，就算那一天遲遲沒有來臨，那麼他也願意接受這樣的事實，畢竟感情是兩個人的事情，而不是任何人能夠強求的。

「是，我只是你的上司與朋友，若你如此認為的話。」Mallory舉起透明酒杯將剩餘的酒液飲盡，放回桌面時發出了悶沉的敲擊聲，他的臉龐因酒精顯露些許微醺，眼角瞥了一眼過去戀人的臉龐，他的天藍色眼眸還是一樣清澈，那頭淡金色短髮依然顯眼，他仍是James Bond。

站起身子的Mallory並未被酒精麻痺平衡中樞，他站得直挺，緩步離去走了幾步後像是想起了什麼似的回頭說「我先回去房間休息。」Bond僅是看著對方莫名寬闊的背部逐漸的遠離。

被留下的男人不清楚為何自己的內心瞬間緊縮著，刺痛著，但他仍然坐在原地並未做出任何行動，就算他並不曉得自己究竟為什麼方才差一點忍不住追上對方的背影，那彷彿直覺性的想法讓他無法理解。

在Mallory離開不久，Bond獨留下兩個分別放在兩頭的酒杯，他將剩餘的威士忌以蓋子鎖緊後放回了酒櫃中，離開前不忘將客廳的燈光關上，窗簾的縫隙透進了月光剛好照耀在兩枚酒杯上頭泛著晶亮的光芒，Bond望了一眼後意義不明的覺得諷刺，卻仍想不透自己為何有這樣的感覺，也許等到記憶恢復後一切都會明朗化吧，他這樣想著並踏著步伐回到了客房內。


	11. Chapter 11

回到房內的金髮男人脫去了Mallory在早晨遞給他的西裝，湛藍，仔細一看與Mallory身上的那一套西裝顏色十分的相似，除了對方的湛藍西裝上頭又增添了些許白色細條紋帶來了一絲差別，他注視著掛置在櫥櫃之中的西裝外套，這並不像是Mallory自己的，就合身剪裁的版型更襯Bond的身材，他雖覺得有些懷疑，卻決定先將這件事拋諸腦後，還有更多值得思考的事情。

金髮的男人逐步脫下自己身上的所有衣物，赤裸著經由鍛鍊之後充滿肌肉線條的身軀走進了浴室，隨著水流灑在充滿疲憊的上身與臉龐上，他不禁思考著自從自己喪失記憶以來所發生的種種事情。

他在過去，是一名特工，擁有著自己的代號，007，從自己能感覺到的體能與運用槍枝的技術他能確信這得來的資訊是可信的。

事情終將有個解答，只是不曉得在何時會出現，他蹙起了眉以寬厚的手掌捧起了些許順流而下的熱水，輕潑至臉頰，沾濕自己那張倦容，試圖更加集中精神。

回憶起自己從醫院的病床上頭恢復意識之後，除了醫護人員以外，第一個他所見到的舊識，Gareth Mallory，奇特的男人，渾身上下總散發著一股讓人無法也不敢輕忽怠慢的氣勢，在他那雙榛綠色雙眼注視之下，就算想隱瞞什麼似乎也沒那麼容易，他總像是能一眼看穿他人的內心，並且加以審視，如此銳利的眼神不是嗎？有如盤旋於天際中盯上獵物的老鷹。

而這麼一個特別的男人，卻接納了失去一切的Bond，他始終無法明白這男人腦中在想些什麼，但能確定的是Mallory絕對沒有將所有的實情說出來，他保留了太多太多，關於自己所缺乏的那段記憶，但他似乎有些隱情使自己不得說出。

為什麼呢？他有什麼打算?

Bond不能理解的事情實在是非常的多，關於Mallory這個人，他知道每一次對方所看他的眼神都充滿著一股難以言喻的憂傷，從兩人第一次見面開始，對方覺得自己隱藏得很好，卻沒有逃過Bond的觀察，而這麼一位帶著他回家的男人總是刻意的與他保持一段距離，就像是與他人劃清了界線似的。

從對方口中，他得知了Mallory是他工作時候的上司，私底下則是朋友，但，上司與朋友之間的關係會帶來那股心臟上的細微刺痛感嗎？以及他總是無法解釋當Mallory溫柔對待他時，心中忍不住泛起的那股暖流，那又是什麼樣的情感。

Mallory收留了喪失記憶的自己，卻刻意的隱瞞他們倆過去的回憶，這件事回頭想起實在是非常的詭譎，就算對方口中說著，「若有機會」卻從未等到他想主動開口提及過去。

想起那男人在稍早之前離去時所說的那句話又為何像是一根針紮進了心臟一般，帶來疼痛與難受呢？，「我只是你的上司與朋友，若你如此認為的話。」從這句話字面上的意思來想，難道？兩人之間並不只是上司與朋友的關係，那麼他們還曾經有過些什麼樣的關係呢?

思考所帶來的壓力再次引發那突如其來的劇痛，宛如炸裂一般的疼痛感襲向Bond的腦部，忽然之間他感覺到自己如同過熱的保險絲斷了線無法思考，眼前的白光強烈到像是得了暫時性失明無法看見任何東西，他緩緩低下了身子，蜷縮起自己的四肢蹲坐在冰冷的磁磚地面上，直到痛楚逐漸消逝。

就算溫熱的熱水不停灑在他那健壯的身軀上，他仍感覺到自己因方才的疼痛導致額側與背部不間斷的冒著冷汗，全身充滿著冷意，拼湊不回的記憶甚至更讓他憤怒的收緊了拳頭，重重向前用力槌著磁磚牆面發出悶沉的響聲，「可惡......」

Bond扶著一旁的鐵架，緩緩撐起自己沉重的身體，伸出了右手輕轉著開關，關上了水流，他吐了一口氣後，抽起一旁的浴巾擦拭著自己身上的水珠，能夠感覺到四肢的無力，男人僅是將浴巾圍在腰間上便走出了浴室，回到床邊之後他絲毫使不上力僅能靠著床緣讓自己垂直倒下。

純白色的床單因他髮梢上仍未擦乾的水珠而浸濕，而此時Bond絲毫不想管這些多餘的事情，他只覺得莫名的疲憊，眼皮沉重的就像是難以再次睜開似的，當天藍色的雙眼闔上之後，再也不用管任何麻煩的破事，「該死......」

＊＊＊＊＊＊

陷入深沉睡眠的Bond彷彿聽見了那麼一段對話。

「Mr.Bond，任務目前進度回報。」不帶私人情緒的低沉嗓音在耳邊響起。

＂是Mallory的聲音，這是執行任務期間的狀況嗎？＂Bond疑惑著，自己腦中迴盪的聲音究竟為何，是自己的錯覺亦或者這是過去的記憶。

過了幾秒，他聽見自己的聲音就像直接從大腦發出似的清晰，口吻平順的回應著剛剛上司的問題，將任務截至目前所接觸到的問題與進度以最為精簡的方式回報。

「很好，隨時注意狀況並且小心，對方可能已經發現你和009正以假身份接觸他們，盡量不要過度張揚。」他能從對方平靜的口吻中聽出些微擔憂，看來目前的局勢並不安全。

自己的聲音再度於腦內響起，這感覺實在非常奇特，那聲音說著「M，您實在過於保守，等我下一次的任務回報，若沒出意外能盡早回到倫敦，我很想你，能聽見你的聲音真好。」

＂等等、等等、這過於曖昧的對話是怎麼回事？＂Bond不禁懷疑起自己本來的個性是否總是如此撩撥其他人，甚至連自己的長官也包含在內。

「就算這是私人加密訊號也不要公器私用，James，我會等你回來。」一陣刺耳的雜訊響起後結束了這段通話。

Bond一瞬間感到一陣錯愕，兩人的關係聽起來似乎......非常親密，難道......。

在Bond還來不及認真思考這問題之前，一瞬之間他發現自己突然身處於一條長廊，就像是隨處可見的飯店走廊，地面鋪著深色絨質地毯，踩踏在上頭皮鞋近乎無聲，每一道門上頭都有著房號，雖不曉得目的地為何他仍跟著自己的腳步移動著。

直到耳邊響起另一熟悉的聲音，此時他才發現自己耳內配戴著微型耳麥「Double O’ Seven，下一個轉角右轉，第二間，009會從另一頭和你在門前碰面，你們的目標現在正在房內。」

「明白了，Q。」＂果然，那個聲音果然是今日碰到的青年＂Bond心想。

Bond逐漸感覺到當自己越往轉角靠近時，握緊華特PPK的那隻手正緩緩盜汗，甚至能感覺到自己急速躍動的心臟，他在緊張，但卻有一股難以冷靜的興奮感隨之湧上，而不能否定的是，他享受著這股緊張與興奮同時出現的快感。

在轉角處拐彎之後，如Q剛才所說的一樣，他看見一名年紀與他相當並且穿著合身剪裁西裝的紳士壓低了身子向他走來，左手食指輕靠在嘴唇上的動作讓Bond將原先打算詢問的問題硬生生地吞回口中，看來對方應該就是Q口中的另一位00級特工，也正是他這次任務的夥伴，009。

兩人走到門邊時帶有默契的將耳朵貼在門邊的牆上，門內不時傳出笑聲與談話聲，像是毫無發現兩人的突襲，009率先舉起了自己的手，對著Bond比了手勢，金髮男人確信著自己若沒解讀錯誤應該是＂三秒後，向內突破。＂

＂什麼？三秒？＂在Bond反應過來時已看著009的手指正以指頭倒數著，剩餘豎立起的食指時，耳內傳來Ｑ的聲音，「電子鎖已解密完成。」

門上的感應區泛起了綠燈發出兩聲細微的電子音，Bond伸出了左手壓下門把搶先009向內闖入敵人的巢穴，反應快速的特工在保鑣還未能反應突襲之前就先射中兩名壯漢的要害，但對方看來只是不重要的手下，真正的目標此時正嘴角上揚扯起了笑容。

Bond感覺到一陣惡寒，意識到這是陷阱之後他正打算回頭提醒009，淡藍色的雙眼看見了走廊正對面的那道門開啟，好幾名黑衣男子衝向了兩名特工，他們被從兩側包夾在房內難以動彈。

手中的槍枝子彈很快的也已用罄，兩名特工僅能靠著近身肉搏放倒眼前的埋伏，他的耳內在這時才傳來新的指示，「撤退，重複一次，特工撤退。」

007與009使了一個眼色，兩人朝著門外的方向逐步將一個一個上前挑戰的保鑣打倒在地，Bond得意地揚起了嘴角，「這是最後了，009，走。」雖然放著在眼前的目標離去實在可惜，但眼看目前的狀況已經不是兩人能夠處理的狀況，也僅能暫時撤退另尋其他方式完成任務。

金髮特工一個不注意後頭傳來一陣劇烈疼痛，黑色的槍柄重重敲擊在他後腦勺，他在眼前被一片漆黑壟罩之前彷彿聽見009怒吼著，「小心背後。」但已經太遲了，他根本來不及反應，只覺得自己的意識逐漸遠離。

當自己再一次清醒過來，才發現一切都是一場夢，Bond不斷大口喘息著試著調整自己急促的呼吸，床單則被他的汗水所浸濕，他扶著自己在夢中遭到重擊的後腦，感覺到那部位依然伴隨著強烈的劇痛，那樣的夢境太過於真實，前特工突然無法分辨究竟哪一部分是自己的記憶，哪一部分是夢境。

雙手的手掌覆上了仍不斷冒著冷汗的額頭，不管是關於自己與Mallory的那段對話還是之後執行任務的場景，兩者都讓他直覺認為那確實曾經發生過，但卻沒有證據能夠證明自己的直覺是正確的。

看著窗外緩緩透進了朝陽，金黃色的陽光如此的刺眼，Bond半瞇起自己天藍色的眼眸，他需要更多的線索，現在得到的資訊量完全不足，他還需要更多，隨著腦內如此思考著，右手則握緊了拳頭，緊得彷彿能夠感受到指甲快要陷入肉裡的刺痛感，「Mallory…...你會是一切的關鍵嗎......」他口中小聲的碎念著。


	12. Chapter 12

Bond注意著起身的動作，避免晃動到仍有些暈眩疼痛的頭部，帶著疲憊的倦容打了個哈欠，並以手指輕搔著自己光裸的腹部，昨晚睡前只圍著一條浴巾便直接睡著了，經過了一夜，腰間上的浴巾早已失去了遮蔽作用，他將落在床鋪上的浴巾甩至肩上，走入浴室內盥洗，冰涼的水從水龍頭內不斷流出，伸出雙手接著流下的液體在掌心中形成了一灘小水漥，一個向上捧起的動作讓冰冷的水輕拍在臉頰，男人瞇起了自己那對天藍色的雙眸，試圖用更多冰水讓自己略顯混亂的思緒冷靜下來。

盥洗完畢的男人赤裸著身子掀開了衣櫃，內層放了幾件乾淨的T恤，也有摺疊起的幾條棉質內褲，他僅套了一件深色短袖，看著除此之外仍有幾件白色襯衫與西裝褲掛在衣架上，Bond選擇了一條低腰四角褲，接著將修長的雙腿接續伸入剪裁合身的內褲之中，連外褲都還未套上便壓下門把走出了房外，踏著略為輕鬆的步伐往飯廳前進。

從門板推開的那剎那Bond便已能嗅到食物的香氣，行走途中還試著在腦內猜測著今日的早餐菜單，＂培根、煎蛋、還有咖啡。＂果然走進了飯廳看見Mallory已經穿著一身淺藍色的襯衫，一絲不苟的坐在飯桌前優雅用著手中的刀叉試圖將培根切成小塊送入嘴裡。

＂隨時看起來都是如此的完美，難道不是嗎？＂Bond的腦海中不自覺如此下著結論。

「Mallory…...」Bond忍不住喊出從昨晚就不斷介意著的對方名字，但卻在嘴裡喊出聲之後才突然意識到自己還未準備好，不曉得該從何談起關於昨天的事情與自己夢中所經歷的那段回憶，他僅是站在原地癡癡望著對方，嘴裡不禁傻笑著，而腦中卻不斷重複迴盪著自己昨夜夢境中對著面前男人說的那句話，"我很想你"，內心不禁感覺到一股強烈悸動。

Mallory則因Bond那不經意地呼喊放下了手中的刀叉，抬起頭揚起了一邊眉毛疑惑的注視著對方，等待面前的男人開口，直到他視線從對方的臉龐下移時，看著下半身僅有一條四角內褲的男人愣了一愣，握住馬克杯的那隻手輕微的顫抖了一下，還好並未因此將仍帶半滿的咖啡濺出杯外。

Bond能夠感覺到Mallory注視他的那道視線，直到看見對方視線下移的瞬間，平時總是冷靜鮮少表情變化的上司在那一瞬間表情似乎有些訝異，卻也僅愣住了幾秒，而這短短的幾秒已足夠讓Bond意識到自己的穿著似乎過於隨興。

直到看見Mallory有意思的表情變化前Bond似乎絲毫沒感覺到自己的穿著有何問題，他則因這預料之外的有趣發現偷偷在心中笑著，原來這樣正經的男人也有內心慌亂的時刻。

老派英國紳士緩緩別過頭去，冷靜的將杯緣靠近自己的嘴邊啜了一口熱咖啡，眼角餘光看著Bond拉開了椅子坐了下來後他才忍不住鬆了一口氣。

Mallory能夠感覺到對方在用餐時不斷將視線投向自己的臉龐，而他則假裝自己並未發現似的繼續將盤內的食物送入口中，直到聽見餐具撞擊到桌子發出的巨大聲響，那雙榛綠色的雙眸才忍不住看向身旁的男人。

「抱歉.......我不是故意、故意的......」Bond扶著自己再次劇痛的後腦，咬緊唇瓣試著壓抑那股疼痛，他能感覺到自己的額頭與背部再度被冷汗所浸濕，在腦部混亂的時候隱約聽見椅子移動發出的刺耳聲響以及向他靠近的腳步聲，直到自己被溫暖的擁抱住他才逐漸感覺到原先緊繃著的大腦逐漸開始放鬆，疼痛則慢慢的退去。

因痛楚而緊閉起的雙眼在這時才得以緩緩的睜開，天藍色的虹膜中映照出Mallory擔憂的雙眸，兩人注視著彼此，他才意識到自己被那雙有力的雙手擁抱著，隨著他的注意，身上的手像是驚覺性的突然鬆開。

「你的臉色很差，這樣的狀況發生過幾次了？」Mallory保持著鎮定絲毫沒有打算解釋自己方才踰矩的舉動，隨著站起身子的動作，原先抱住Bond的那雙手則順勢插入自己西裝褲兩旁的口袋內，掩飾著自己不夠冷靜的情緒。

「大概......三、或四次。」Bond的手仍覆在自己未完全恢復的後腦上頭，他不禁在腦中開始懷疑起對方情急之下的那個擁抱，很顯然的，這並不應該是一般朋友關係會有的舉動，而自己的情緒不知為何的則因那溫暖的擁抱得以舒緩，這也讓他忍不住開始思考，自己對於Mallory是否......。

為了證明自己心中所推測的一切是否為真實，他還需要更多足以證明一切的證據，而這些十分有可能就藏在Mallory的這棟公寓內，他試著壓低嗓音，以自己最為虛弱的口吻和Mallory說，「Sir，您應該不介意您的保鑣在工作第二天便因身體因素請假？」

Mallory尷尬的清了清自己的嗓子，回應著Bond，「你就好好在這休息，別勉強自己仍需休養復原的身體，James。」

收拾完桌面上的空盤與杯具，他的上司就如同昨日同樣的穿著，提起公事包與一把黑傘整裝準備外出，Bond倚靠著牆站在一旁看著上司那身合身剪裁的西裝，不禁在內心讚嘆眼前男人的身材實在保持得過於良好，並未因年紀與辦公室的內務工作而怠惰鍛鍊，就在自己看得出神的時候，Mallory臉上難得浮現了一抹淺淺的笑意，對著他說「我去上班了，James。」

Bond看著對方的笑靨著實的愣住，僅憑藉著本能回應對方，「路上小心，Gareth。」當他說出口後才發現自己似乎在無察覺的情況下喊了對方的名字，而Mallory的眼神明顯的帶有意外，卻沒有過多的詢問，他只是再一次露出了一個淺淺的笑容便回頭離開。

＂這場景，似乎十分的令人熟悉。＂Bond的腦海中浮現著類似的模糊畫面，卻始終想不起來那是何時發生過的事情，也許，正是他未能記得的那些事吧。


	13. Chapter 13

在Mallory掩上門之後，金髮男子轉過身的動作十分迅速，側邊的嘴角淺淺的勾起，天藍色的眼眸帶著狡黠的目光，直視著前方，毫不遲疑的朝著公寓主人的寢室踏著腳步，他試著壓下金屬門把，原先推測以對方老派保守的個性理應當會將寢室上鎖，卻意外地發現門把順著自己的動作輕易的被壓下。

他並不需要使用過多的力量，門輕易的被推開，雖察覺事情超乎他所想像的順利，Bond內心抱持著些許懷疑與謹慎並未莽撞的走進房內，他先以雙眼掃視著房內擺設思考著其中是否有詐，靜默的聽著牆面上的時鐘發出滴答、滴答的聲響，時間一分一秒的流逝，做足準備的特工最終深呼吸了一口氣，決定走進一探究竟。

Bond小心翼翼的虛掩著門板，帶著自己身為前任特工的警覺心，隨時注意已外出的Mallory是否會再次折返回來，屋內過了許久仍然保持著沉靜，除了他以外並沒有任何人的氣息存在，確定一切安全後，Bond輕輕抽出床頭櫃旁的抽屜，仔細的檢查抽屜中是否擁有關於兩人之間特別的物品，但事實是，這名老官僚的床頭櫃內僅僅擺著幾本精裝書，以及一副眼鏡，他甚至能想像自己的長官倚著床板戴著眼鏡在閱讀書本的情境。

Bond謹慎的將一個個木質抽屜取下，確認並沒有額外的隔層後才再次將它們歸位。

除了床頭櫃以外，Bond懷疑著Mallory的房內亦有隱藏式的空間，他試著在房內輕敲著牆面，試圖找出那隱匿空間，敲擊的動作一再重複著，關節與牆面接觸發出厚實的悶沉聲，並沒有特別空洞的部分，不禁讓他懷疑著，也許這就是一間再普通也不過的房間，那就算他找了一整天也無法發現Mallory的秘密。

當Bond不抱希望的將手伸至床下摸索時，感覺到熟悉的冰冷，他將自己找到的東西握在手中，一把白朗寧？手槍的重量略為沉重，前任特工握緊了槍柄，以準星瞄準了房內的掛畫，假裝自己扣上了板機，輕聲的說著，「砰。」

天藍色的雙眼微微瞇起，嘴角勾起的弧度就彷彿自己過去面對任何敵人那股從容不迫的笑容，Bond看著手裡的槍枝，潛意識認定Mallory將這把槍保養得十分良好，就算它表面看起來已有相當年代感。

將那把白朗寧重新物歸原位後，Bond試圖在房間內找尋更多線索，卻近乎毫無所獲，他坐在床緣，手掌撐起自己的額頭，「我們是否真的單純僅是朋友、上司下屬的關係？」他喃喃自語著，卻未完全放棄。

離開之前，金髮特工檢視著房內的一切就如同自己剛來到時所見，一般人也許不會察覺到他偷偷潛入過，雖然心中明白Mallory並非一般人，而是情報組織的首長，而他已經盡自己所能的保持現場一如既往，踏著腳步走出長官的寢室，默默將希望寄託於下一個地點，心中認真盤算著，寢室內雖然一無所獲，那麼也許書房內能發現些什麼。

握緊門把的手傳來金屬的冰涼感，同樣的，Bond訝異的發現Mallory的書房並未上鎖，能夠讓他自由的進出。

這讓他想起自己離開醫院的那一日，隨著他的長官來到這間公寓外頭自己所做的第一件事，他從外側沿著牆攀上了Mallory位於窗邊的書房，輕易地闖進了上司的住所，自己的行為如此脫序，而在對方走上二樓書房與他對視時，他僅能從Mallory那雙榛綠色的雙眼讀到＂熟悉＂以及不明顯的＂期待＂。

而那份期待卻在自己攤開雙手回應著對方時消失殆盡，一閃而過的情感是＂失落＂。

書房內的擺設就如他當時所見一樣，並沒有任何改變，書櫃上頭擺滿了各式各樣不同的精裝書本，這讓他想起Mallory的辦公室內也和家中的書房相仿，除了高大的書櫃以外在正中央的位置擺放著一張核桃木所製的書桌，上頭整齊地擺放些許書寫工具，墨水與鋼筆。

他不自覺的將那枝純黑色鑲有銀邊的鋼筆拿在手裡把玩，注意到筆身上頭的刻字讓他明白這枝筆是他送給Mallory的禮物，而當時的情境在他凝視著筆尖與文字的那刻充斥著整個大腦。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

「Sir。」金髮的特工將手中包裝著的紙盒放在Mallory的辦公桌面，不等對方回應自顧自的就往門的方向走，卻被上司的聲音留住，男人低沉的英國嗓音詢問著他的特工，「這是什麼？」

Bond笑著回過頭，面向辦公桌前拿起盒子打量著的官員，語帶勾引的回應對方，「也許又是一盒保險套，Sir。」

他能感覺到Mallory盛怒的目光，簡直就像是要將他看穿似的銳利，Bond卻對此並未感到害怕，繼續揚著嘴角笑著回應，「是這次任務空檔時間買的紀念品，你可以拆開來看看，Gareth。」

「我說過在辦公室不該直接喊我的名字，Mr.Bond。」男人嚴肅的說著，而修長的手指則一邊拉開包裝上的緞帶，仔細的打開紙盒，米白色的絨布上擺著一枝泛著曜黑的鋼筆，上頭有著銀邊，看起來要價不斐。

「希望您會喜歡，Sir，生日快樂。」Bond剛說完話又再一次的回頭便離開辦公室，留下Mallory靜靜握住手中的鋼筆，指腹則滑過筆身那淺淺的刻痕，他不確定他的特工是否有聽見，但他小聲的說著，「謝謝你的禮物，James。」

Bond僅需要從Mallory的表情就能夠確定對方十分滿意這項禮物，心裡雀躍著外表卻一如往常的鎮定，想著不枉費他特地繞了點遠路去訂了這枝筆，只要對方喜歡那也就足夠了。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

金髮男子面對這段回憶的出現靜靜的思索，他蓋上了鋼筆的上蓋，指腹輕輕擦過筆身，上頭刻著簡單的一段文字＂With Pleasure,M. ＂（樂意至極，M）以及右下角的位置有個字稍顯小的007。

每當自己想起些許與Mallory相關的記憶，他都能感覺到自己的內心在悸動著，不斷的懷疑彼此之間並不如對方所形容的單純，卻又無法找到真正能證明一切的關鍵，他原先設想著自己能找到些更有力的證明，就算是信、或者照片，但很顯然的他並沒有在Mallory的家中發現這類的物品，唯一找到的只是一枝他所送的鋼筆。

這又能代表什麼呢？

他詢問著自己的內心，得到的則是否定的答案，這並沒辦法作為特別的證明，心中不禁浮現著那麼一段話，＂你和他就僅僅有如朋友一般，比起上司及下屬唯一的不同就僅止於朋友。＂

Bond不曉得為什麼自己對得到的答案充滿著一股強烈失落感，反問著自己，「難不成你期望自己和Mallory能有什麼不同的關係嗎？」

他甚至不曉得自己怎麼會如此想，卻無法不承認自己確實對Mallory有些感覺，那是種超出上司與下屬，更不滿足對方僅將他視為朋友的感情。

Bond坐上Mallory的辦公桌，輕輕搔著自己淡金的短髮，「Gareth Mallory…...」一邊念著對方的名字一邊開始回憶起失去記憶以後對方所給予他的幫助，他堅信自己在Mallory的眼中經常發現的那股壓抑與失落不是錯覺，正如同自己在內心質疑兩人的關係時閃過的那股失落感，兩者是相似的，他能夠感覺得到。

天空色的雙眸此刻閃著耀眼的光輝，他暗自在心中下了個結論。


	14. Chapter 14

待到Mallory回到自己的公寓之後，他提著裝有筆電的公事包，一把漆黑的長傘則置於公事包的頂端，男人的腳步不疾不徐的走在長廊上，屋內過於寂靜得讓他懷疑Bond趁他在工作的期間選擇了靜靜離開。

身為MI6的領導者，他當然不是沒有想過這樣的可能性，將前任特工007，James Bond一個人獨自留在他的住處，能發生的任何事情他早已在腦中模擬過，不管結果如何，他都願意平靜的接受，畢竟這是對方的選擇，而他沒有資格干預Bond的去留。

直到他推開自己寢室的門，映入眼簾的畫面著實超出他所預料，他沒有將寢室以及書房上鎖僅僅是因為，他明白就算上了鎖，身為前任特工的Bond肯定也能找到方法開啟，為了避免不必要的破壞，那麼從一開始就沒必要上鎖，Mallory在早晨確認過自己的寢室以及書房並沒有不該讓Bond看見的物品才離開。

Mallory早已知道Bond並不會乖巧的待在家裡什麼也不做，就他所了解的James Bond從不懂得客氣，但他卻沒有預想到那名金髮男人竟會大辣辣的躺在那張屬於他的床上，Bond的右手臂上枕著枕頭，雙眼放鬆的緊閉著，身上僅穿著一件休閒的純白色短袖以及深色四角褲，身材高壯的男人此刻將身子蜷縮在一起，靜靜的側躺著。

他的特工看起來睡得十分舒適，但也許這世界僅有Mallory能夠看穿對方並不是真正陷入睡眠，他能夠從Bond的呼吸聲聽出躺在那張床鋪上的男人正技巧性地在假裝自己沉入了夢鄉，不曉得對方有何用意，Mallory小聲的嘆了一口氣，配合這場演出伸手輕拍著Bond的手臂。

正如他所預想，Bond並未馬上清醒，直到他出聲喊著對方，「James、James。」淡金色的長睫毛才略有動靜的眨著，過了幾秒那雙天藍色的雙瞳帶著倦意注視著床邊的上司，刻意的打了一個呵欠。

Mallory不清楚Bond心中正在預謀些什麼，但既然他已經陪著對方上了這個舞台，那麼似乎也該繼續將這齣戲演至謝幕，刻意壓低的英國嗓音帶著嚴肅訓斥著床上的男人，「你該回到你自己的房間，James，這張床屬於我。」

Bond緩緩眨了眨雙眼，以他再熟悉也不過的笑容回應，「Gareth，你能夠和我一起睡在這張床上，正如我們過去所做的一樣。」

總是繃著一張臉的官僚敢確定自己方才在那一瞬間失去了應有的鎮定，他瞪大了雙眼，眉頭比起過去更加緊蹙在一起，試著在腦中理解目前的狀況。

＂他，恢復記憶了？＂這是他試著問自己的第一個問題。

Bond發現對方動搖的內心，一瞬間眼神中充斥著玩性，他坐起了身子，健壯修長的雙腿依序伸出了床邊，有力的小腿撐起全身的重量，一手攬住了Mallory西裝下顯得纖細的腰間，感覺到一股力量將他全身拉扯過去，Mallory已能感覺到Bond胸腹帶有的溫度。

兩人緊緊貼著彼此，感覺著對方狂跳不已的心臟脈動。

他不曉得Bond在這段期間發生了什麼，但關於短暫記憶喪失恢復的方式可能為，重現了記憶喪失當下的類似場景、腦部受到強烈撞擊、以及一瞬間的強烈震撼。

正當Mallory準備開口詢問他的特工是否回復記憶的那一剎那，Bond收緊了擁抱住他的雙臂，冷靜的搶先一步問了他一直以來思考著的疑問，「Gareth，我們的關係不僅是朋友對吧。」

這樣一句既熟悉卻又無比陌生的話語刺進了Mallory的胸口，他知道Bond還未恢復記憶，還未真正想起過去的一切。

帶著失落的情緒，下意識驅使Mallory以那雙巨大的手掌推開擁抱著他的男人，拒絕Bond的當下，那雙榛綠色的雙眼有些濕潤，而他迅速的別過了頭，卻沒發現Bond將他的一切反應都盡收眼底。

Bond被Mallory推開之後，感覺到胸口一陣悶痛，心就像是被掏空一樣感覺不到自己，他激動的向著不願直視他的男人咆嘯著，「為什麼你不願把這樣重要的事情告訴我？」

「Gareth，我只是想知道我們他媽的過去是否不僅是朋友。」

Mallory握緊了雙拳，指甲幾乎就要陷入手掌的皮膚內，他的拳頭在顫抖著，但他並沒有直接回應Bond的問題，保持著緘默。

「你擅自的出現、擅自的照顧、收留我、更擅自的抹去了什麼？」面對冷漠不回應的Mallory，Bond情緒更加激動的怒吼著，「你到底想要什麼。」

空氣如凝結一般的寂靜，Mallory緩緩鬆開了握緊的拳頭，回過頭雙眼堅毅的注視著Bond天藍色的眼眸，他冷冷地說著「我並不覺得這件事需要告訴你，James。」

Bond在一瞬之間全身彷彿石化一般定在原地無法動彈。

＂不需要告訴我？＂

＂如果我們的關係正如同我所猜測，你他媽的認為不需要告訴我？＂

他的腦內在這段時間內思考過多少可能性，但Mallory卻僅回他一句，「並不覺得需要告訴你。」這實在過於荒謬，荒謬的讓他無法接受這樣的解釋。

他感覺到額側的青筋正在躍動著，自己的情緒正不斷的高漲，失落、憤怒、難過、空虛種種感情在一瞬間簡直要將他淹沒，前特工扯著Mallory胸前的襯衫，久久難以平復心情，僅能以那雙最終還是充滿失落的天藍色眼眸瞪視著對方。

Mallory冷漠地看著Bond掙扎的身體顫動起伏著，出手揮開抓皺他襯衫的那隻手，撫平胸前的淺藍色襯衫。

「你得先冷靜下來我們再來談論這件事。」Mallory建議著。

Bond低下了頭，左手握緊的是他過去送給Mallory的那枝鋼筆，他伸出了手在對方面前緩緩攤開，接著塞入了男人胸前的口袋，平靜的說，「若不是那些該死的片段回憶迴盪在腦中，我到現在對你還真是一無所知，Sir。」

留下這段話的Bond獨留Mallory在房內，緩緩地走出了房門，隔壁客房的門被開啟，過不久，Mallory聽見公寓大門關上的聲響，就算不去確認他心中也清楚，Bond離開了。


	15. Chapter 15

Mallory的拳頭重重砸在牆上，悶沉的聲響震懾著整個空間，牆面所帶來的反作用力使得他的皮膚表面泛起了紫紅色的瘀血，此時此刻的Mallory絲毫不在意手上的疼痛。

他走回了客廳，為自己斟了一杯威士忌，啜飲著琥珀色的酒液卻得不到滿足，僅是一次又一次忍不住嘆著氣。

＂「Gareth，我只是想知道我們他媽的過去是否不僅是朋友。」＂

Bond的這句話不斷的在腦內迴盪，Mallory冷冷的對著無人的對座笑著說，「James，我並不是沒有談過其他戀愛，而你當然不僅僅是朋友......但是我能直接對現在的你承認嗎？」

＂「你擅自的出現、擅自的照顧、收留我、更擅自的抹去了什麼？」＂

「我並不是擅自的出現，亦不是擅自的照顧以及收留你，那是因為你對我的重要性，James。」Mallory再次舉起方型透明的酒杯將剩餘的酒液飲盡，「而我並沒有想要抹去什麼，我們的過去並沒有消失，我只是想等待你重新想起屬於我們的那一段記憶。」

＂「你到底想要什麼。」＂

「我並沒有想要什麼，僅認為不該以自己的自私去影響一個失去記憶的人，要是我說了出來，你又能輕易地接受這事實？」

「那麼我的答案淺顯易見，我並不覺得這件事需要告訴你，James。」

Mallory握住威士忌造型特殊的瓶身，於空蕩的酒杯內添了些許酒液，他並沒有酗酒習慣，但今晚看來十分適合獨酌。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

離開Mallory的公寓，前任特工在離開前穿上了對方先前交給他的湛藍西裝，冷風從對向吹拂著，獨自一人走在昏暗的街燈下，不時將西裝外套兩襟向內拉扯，Bond再一次發現Mallory讓他擁有了些什麼，現在卻因為自己的脾氣失去了那一切。

Bond忍不住冷冷嘲笑著自己，放任自己的腳步晃進了巷弄之內，隨意的挑選一間看得順眼的酒吧便推門而入，店內並不是特別寬敞，金髮男子自認已刻意保持應有的低調，卻仍吸引到幾道不懷好意的目光。

也許平時他會走向前和對方挑釁，但這陣子煩人的瑣事已經夠多了，擅於惹麻煩的Bond也決定壓抑內心不滿，選擇默默走向吧檯，輕輕以指尖敲擊著桌面，觀察著四周，雙眼注視著酒保俐落的搖晃手中銀白色的調酒杯，直到酒保的眼神與他對到的那瞬間，Bond不假思索的點了一杯馬丁尼，「用搖的，不要攪拌。」

酒保輕點著頭繼續完成手中的調酒，緩緩倒入透明的高腳杯中，像是準備完成一件藝術品一般小心翼翼仔細的注意色彩分層，完成好的調酒在酒吧昏暗的燈光下仍感到耀眼，酒保以欣賞的眼神看著自己的作品，滿意的遞給了坐在角落的客人。

Bond所點的酒也在不久之後來到了他手邊，心中想著＂去他的喪失記憶，去他的Mallory，去他的所有亂七八糟的事情。＂像是想將腦海中的一切更確實的遺忘，舉起了手中那杯馬丁尼一口飲盡，酒精很快的在他胃部反應，逐漸擴散至全身，他能夠感覺到自己的雙頰正發燙著。

他在放下第五個空杯之後終於感覺到暈眩，Bond的酒量並不差，但是在一瞬間喝下了大量酒精以及心情的影響之下，他顯然是想藉酒遺忘現實，逃避自己對Mallory的感情，就算他的內心深處早已經肯定Mallory對他的重要性，但此時他並不曉得為什麼他過去的情人就不願意坦白的承認這一切，那句「我並不覺得這件事需要告訴你，James。」仍像根刺一般扎在他的胸口，直到現在依然讓他悶得喘不過氣。

喝下過多的酒液，他站起了身子正打算去解放一下生理需求，搖晃著不穩的身子走進靠近內側的洗手間，空無一人的狹窄隔間響起順流不斷的水流聲，並且結束於強烈的沖水聲。

Bond直覺性的察覺從自己走進酒吧的那一刻開始，那幾道不友善的目光仍不時在他身上打量，前特工迅速的付過帳之後打算離開再另尋其他棲身之地，卻沒想到他還未去招惹他人之前，就有五名壯漢起身將他包圍。

前特工心中莫名感到煩躁，他折著自己的手指關節，發出了威嚇性的聲響，眼神中滿是獵食動物特有的那股野性，開口叫囂著，「你們最好讓開，否則這裡將有人倒下。」Bond有自信以自己的體能以及過去的身體記憶，自己是不會輸給這幾個明擺著就是要找麻煩的傢伙。

身旁此起彼落地傳出嘲笑聲，站在Bond面前特別高壯的男人冷冷一笑，「我想會倒下的人應該是你，小子。」

Bond也笑了，他勾起自己的嘴角，眼神中充滿著不屑注視著看似領頭的男人，「那麼，看來免不了一場架？在這之前我想問問，你們為何找上我？」

面前的男人在一瞬間大笑出聲，和他們同伴交換了眼神，表情充滿著嘲弄，這舉動讓Bond默默下了結論，等等絕對第一個讓他笑不出來，在他說出，「並不需要什麼理由，老子就是看你不順眼。」徹底的激怒情緒不夠穩定的Bond。

「很巧，我也看你不太順眼。」Bond在第一時刻輕巧的躍入男人的身後，以健壯的手臂固定住對方的脖子，他的同夥見此結果都傻愣在原地不敢貿然上前，前特工注意著自己的力道僅是讓對方在一陣掙扎中昏厥，幾秒內放倒了對方。

他以實力證明自己並不好惹，看著另外四個被嚇得瑟瑟發抖的混混，Bond決定不要過於張揚，他僅是出腳又踹了一下倒在酒吧石板鋪面上的男人，接著因酒精影響略為搖晃著身子往門前走。

Bond不記得後來發生了些什麼，只感覺到自己的後腦遭受一陣強烈衝擊，他應聲倒地，在他徹底暈過去之前，周遭一片混亂，似乎聽見了些對話。

「他媽的你拿酒瓶砸他？等等他是不是掛了？」

「誰叫他太囂張！」

「看你現在要怎樣？」

「能怎樣？先走啦！！！」

「等等！Peter還躺在地上怎麼辦？」

「管不到他了啦，先走再說！」

Bond的意識逐漸模糊，緩緩的感覺到全身像是漂流在海面上，放鬆著肌肉，任憑浪潮將他捲起，接著拋下，最後無止盡的向下沉。


	16. Chapter 16

Gareth，第一次見面的情況你還記得嗎？

那時的你帶著不容忽視的氣場，原以為你與那些官僚並沒有什麼任何差別，僅會待在背後對著那些站在前線的特工趾高氣昂的發布命令，直到經歷了那場會議，Silva的突襲，讓我親眼見識到你的能耐，證明了你與在場的所有人都不同，要不是因為現場有你控制住場面，當天肯定會造成更嚴重的傷亡。

你與我所見過的其他上位者並不相同，你擁有不輸給任何現役特工的槍法，擁有讓人能夠信服的能力，並且不把任何一位特工當成可替換的消耗品，而是認真當作一個＂人＂來看待。

經歷過天幕莊園事件之後，M夫人的折損對MI6是個極大的打擊，但有你接任那重要的位置，所有的同僚見識過你的指揮以及判斷力，一致的信賴你，直到最後，你不顧前嫌的再次接納我作為你的007。

「Are you ready to get back to work ?」(你準備好回來工作了嗎?)

「With pleasure ，M ，with pleasure.」(榮幸之至，M，榮幸之至)

那枝鋼筆上所刻下的詞句，就如同當時我所對您的回應，我願繼續當您的007，Sir。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

下沉著的身子遠離了陽光，卻在本應該漆黑一片的深海域看見了一個又一個宛如裝載過去回憶的泡沫漂浮在身旁，Bond的身軀在墜落過程中所帶來的氣泡上頭映照著每一件他曾經所忘卻的記憶，與Mallory的回憶，與M夫人的過往，以及與MI6每一個同僚所經歷過的一切，一件又一件的浮現在腦海中。

他想起來了，想起了自己所有重要的記憶。

不僅想起了過往，更憶起自己在喪失記憶期間所發生的種種。

「我並不覺得這件事需要告訴你，James。」Mallory當時的那句話再次於腦海中響起，這時，他徹底明白這句話的用意，Mallory並不是想抹去與自己過去的一切，而是......以他的方式照顧著喪失記憶的自己，盡可能的不給他過多不必要的刺激。

當時的自己不懂得對方的心情，但現在恢復記憶的自己瞬間明白了一切。

是該回到對方身邊了對吧，James Bond，他默默地對著自己喊話。

他緩緩舉起了手臂，從自己的指縫之間透進了光芒，接著終於從漫長的睡眠中醒了過來，白色的天花板在第一刻映入眼簾中，身旁被一片純白色包圍，Bond試著眨了眨那對沉重的眼皮，「是醫院。」他得到了結論。

還未完全回復的Bond此時卻急於撐起自己略帶沉重的身體，一瞬間感覺到後腦勺上的劇烈疼痛再次向他襲來，他緩緩將寬大的手掌覆上二度傷害的腦後，小心的撫著自己的傷處，並且冷靜的推敲著自己也許正因為這第二次的腦部重擊反而恢復了記憶。

直到終於狼狽的坐起身子後，他發現床邊的椅子上坐著一個人，對方的雙眼緊閉著正在休息，就連睡著時仍蹙著眉頭，真像是對方的作風可不是嗎？Bond揚起了嘴角，天藍色的雙眼凝視著自己的摯愛，忽然眼神中閃過了一絲不懷好意，「似乎會挺有意思的，是吧。」

Bond靜靜等待著身旁的人醒過來，那雙榛綠色的眼眸注視著他，眼神中充滿著疲憊以及一絲猶豫，他忍住自己親吻Bond的衝動，最後僅冷靜陳述著稍早所發生的事情，「你被人在酒吧攻擊，後來被送進醫院，經過檢查並沒有造成腫塊或異常出血，現在你感覺如何？」

他愣了一愣，看來自己暈倒之前所聽見的對話正是酒吧那群混帳，雖然意外因為他們的攻擊而恢復了記憶，但Bond仍然感到一陣憤怒，他壓抑自己把他們一個一個找出來的衝動，想起Mallory的問題，他小心的瞥了一眼身旁看起來比往常更加靜默的上司，心中明白對方失落的原因，小聲的在口中呢喃，「我沒事，這點外傷並不算什麼。」

Mallory打算起身往病房門口移動，才走到第三步，身後的男人已出聲喊了他，「您......要離開了？」

他的腳步停了下來，回頭看著躺在床上看起來臉色比起先前紅潤許多的Bond，淺淺的露出笑容，「我會安排其他地方給你住的，既然你沒有意願繼續待在我的公寓，Mr.Bond。」

Bond想起自己在那個晚上與對方的對質，自己活像個白癡似的對Mallory說了些什麼，該死，但現在不管自己多做什麼解釋似乎都難以彌補自己所對他造成的傷害，病床上的男人雙手抓皺了蓋在身上的被子，像是用盡了自己所有的力氣吐出了他鮮少說出的抱歉。

James Bond會主動道歉，這對Mallory來說是個難以置信的事情，但想想他並不是過去那個Bond，也許失去記憶會讓一個人的行為略有改變，那也不是不可能的事情，他想了一下，回問，「你為什麼感到抱歉。」

「抱歉我擅自搜了您的房間以及書房，不知好歹的總是惹您生氣，脾氣執拗的和您吵架，以及不說一聲便離開，最後是那一日在MI6的肆意妄為。」Bond低下了頭，就算Mallory不再接受他也是自己自找的。

Mallory保持著沉默聽著對方的道歉，逐漸又踏著腳步往門口離開，這一次Bond並沒有出聲挽留他，而是伴隨著一陣胸口悶痛靜靜的不發一語躺臥在病床上。

他不曉得時間過去了多久，病房的房門再一次的被推開，那雙天藍色的雙眼追逐著推開的房門，是主治醫生，啊，當然是主治醫生，他默默的在內心嘲諷著自己那不該有的期待，卻在醫生走進病房之後，發現另一個人也跟隨著醫生回到這間病房。

Mallory輕嘆了一口氣，「你剛從昏迷中清醒我是應該把醫生先找過來，Mr.Bond。」

醫生為Bond進行初步的檢驗，判定著除了輕微外傷以外並沒有其他問題，甚至即可直接辦理出院手續，年邁的醫生對著兩人微微笑著之後退出了病房，再次把空間留給了兩人。

「我以為您先離開了。」Bond首先打破了沉默。

穿著一如往常三件套西裝的男人坐回床邊的圓凳，修長的腿交疊再一起，緩緩說出，「我們之間不僅是朋友，James，過去的我們比起朋友多了另一層親密關係。」Mallory這段話來得過於突然，一時之間還未反應過來的Bond睜大了那雙天藍色的眼眸看著對方，而他繼續說，「那個晚上你的問題，而這是我的回應。」

原先打算再試著隱瞞對方自己恢復記憶的Bond在此刻終於按奈不住，他不想再看到Mallory那樣失落的表情，他緩緩移動至床邊，雙手輕輕捧起了Mallory的臉頰，輕聲在對方耳邊說著「我回來了，Gareth。」接著舔了舔自己的唇瓣忍不住覆上對方那乾澀的雙唇，充滿情慾的舌尖頂開了男人的嘴，向內探入勾起了他同樣濕潤的舌頭，兩人幾乎忘記自己身在醫院忘情的吻著彼此，直到呼吸變得困難才分開了唇瓣。

那雙榛綠色的眼眸則在退去情慾之後轉而銳利盯著大口喘息的Bond，嘴角緩緩揚起了弧度，充滿著危險性的笑容質問著對方，「你從何時開始恢復記憶的，James。」

Bond感覺到自己的背脊一陣發涼，雙眼瞥向別處，手指輕搔著耳後的短髮，低聲回應著，「從病床再次醒來之後。」

「為什麼不在第一時間回報情況。」Mallory沉著臉注視著Bond移開的側臉。

他的金髮特工一時之間啞口無言，經過短暫的思考時間，原先僅是想趁這機會觀察Mallory是否會發現自己恢復記憶的Bond實在是找不到藉口，他緩緩回過頭再次將眼神對上那雙冷峻的眼眸，有一刻的時間莫名的罪惡感盤繞於胸口，讓他老實地說出一切。

Bond原先以為Mallory會像盤問犯人一般讓他回答一個又一個繁雜的問題，但對方並沒有這麼做，他留了空間以及時間給Bond，不僅是等待Bond身體上的恢復，更包括心理上的，現在的前特工確實是需要點時間整理自己過去以及喪失記憶時所經歷的兩段記憶。

他在Mallory不在病房的這段時間總躺在病床上思考著喪失記憶時所發生的總總，原先在記憶喪失時無法得到的解答這時卻一併出現在腦海之中，所有事情最終都指向同一個結論。

＂Mallory對他的包容比他所想的還多。＂


	17. Chapter 17

出院後的Bond回到了MI6接受了體能檢測以及心理評估，他的長官若有所思地凝視著正在跑步機上受測的前特工，這景象正如同兩人最初相見的時候，是的，那時他也是這樣站在同樣的位置隔著一片玻璃注視著Bond，唯一改變的是，這次他的特工順利通過了門檻。

曾經被自己認定為該退休的特工，如今卻仍活耀於各項任務，Mallory不禁有些感慨。

剛復職的特工需藉由任務的累積才能重新獲得00級的編號，Bond開始疲於各項對他來說毫無困難度的低級別任務，Mallory清楚知道這些對Bond來說絲毫沒有任何挑戰性，而Bond也反常的未製造過多的戰損並且於指定時間內完成所有任務。

「Sir，這是這次的任務報告。」他的特工將完成的報告壓在辦公桌的其他文件上頭。

Bond剛結束了一個任務，穿著一身燙得平整的深色西裝回到倫敦，這段期間他總在世界各地為了大英帝國而奔走，他與Mallory的聯繫也僅有交辦任務的公事，兩人之間彷彿帶有默契一般誰也沒有再提起Bond喪失記憶的那段日子。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

當晚，Bond不改往常的習慣，出現在Mallory書房的窗邊，夜晚的冷風徐徐從開啟的窗戶探進室內，開著暖氣的房內溫度驟降了至少三度，暗色的窗簾被風吹得不停搖曳，Bond湛藍色的雙眼看了一眼窗外寂靜的夜色，輕聲的將兩片玻璃掩上。

他刻意放輕腳下的動作，走向唯一亮起燈光的客廳，「Mr.Bond，我說過幾次別再從窗台潛入你長官的公寓。」坐在沙發上的男人並未回過頭看向意外的訪客，低沉平穩的聲線卻讓Bond忍不住輕顫了身子。

Mallory，他的長官穿著一如往常湛藍色的薄襯衫，肩上繫緊的兩條吊帶延伸至黑色的西裝褲上緣，相較於平時辦公室穿著的差別僅有脖子上繫好標準溫莎結的領帶已被解開，整齊的捲起放置在一旁的矮桌上，此外扣至最上方的鈕扣則被解下了兩顆，鎖骨以及胸前的皮膚裸露在外，手上的袖子則被高捲至手肘上方，那雙健壯的手臂環繞於胸前，充滿著震懾力。

「Sir，您都這樣歡迎許久不見的情人嗎？」Mallory並不需要回頭也能想像身後的男子露出了007式的招牌笑容。

「不，James，我想你的長官正思考是否要將他的情人壓在大腿上狠狠掌摑作為歡迎。」Mallory一臉認真的說著，順勢舉起手中的透明酒杯啜飲了一口干邑。

Bond忍不住縮了縮身子，他不曉得Mallory這句話有多少部分是認真的，僅能刻意讓自己保持鎮定，坐上了Mallory面前的空位，經歷一段時間之後再一次與他的長官面對面，這不禁讓他想起自己在整理喪失記憶期間的時候內心一直有個疑惑，「Sir，在那段時間......」Mallory揚起了眉毛看向眼前的男人正打算主動提起那段兩人一直沒開啟的話題。

金髮特工感覺到自己雙頰的熱度，卻仍將內心許久的疑問講了出來「為什麼，為什麼在我喪失記憶的期間您從未打算與我再開啟一段親密關係，而是讓自己退到上司及朋友的那條界線？」

Mallory知道Bond所指的是什麼，他輕嘆了一口氣，榛綠色的雙眸直視面前提出問題的特工，語帶平靜的回應著他的疑惑，「你要知道，當自己的情人是匹脫韁野馬的時候，不能直接性的去刺激他，而是要從旁安撫他，直到他冷靜下來，甚至願意低頭的時候，才是時機。」

他看著仍未完全明白的Bond，嘴角輕輕勾起了淺淺溫柔的笑意，繼續說，「退到上司與朋友的那條線外，我能確保自己守住最後一道防線不對你做出逾矩的舉動，James，而我堅信著你會想起一切。」

「要是我一直都沒有想起來呢？」Bond握緊了拳頭忍不住激動的站了起來。

Mallory以眼神示意Bond冷靜，並且讓他再次坐回位置，「如果你一直都想不起來，那麼也許不管你失憶多少次，我都會再一次的讓你成為我最重要的那個人，James，只要你還在。」

Mallory並不是沒有打算與失憶的Bond重新發展關係，而是像個獵食者一般靜待著。

就算Mallory並不曉得Bond那時早已再一次的愛上他。

Bond意外的微微張開了嘴，感覺到自己的喉頭一陣乾澀，不曉得自己該如何回應，他僅能依本能的驅使靠向Mallory，以行動表達自己內心的悸動。

特工正面坐上了長官的大腿，下身帶有挑逗意味磨蹭著西裝褲下蠢蠢欲動的巨物，並緩緩在Mallory的唇瓣上落下一吻，兩人之間的情慾彷彿在這一刻突然得到釋放，熱切索取彼此的溫度。

Mallory的舌尖頂弄著Bond上顎的軟肉，不時纏住他的舌頭，不斷的舔弄、滑過任何一個能及之處，金髮特工則勾起了Mallory胸前的兩條吊帶，調情似的輕輕拉扯並放開讓它彈回對方健壯的胸肌上頭，透過薄質的襯衫布料，吊帶直接刺激著衣物下的兩個突起，蹙起眉頭的官僚懲戒性的朝著身上擺動的臀部狠狠拍了一下，臀肉顫動著並發出響亮的聲音，淫靡的氣味逐漸擴散於兩人之間。

肩上的吊帶被Bond鬆開，他的手指在Mallory厚實的胸前隔著布料游移著，由最上頭開始解起了釦子，直到湛藍色的襯衫敞開露出了帶有肌肉線條的胸口，Bond的指尖輕碰在微微突起的乳首上頭，一陣輕揉按捏的過程讓它變得紅腫尖硬，挺立在眼前。

Mallory的乳首在此時彷彿成為了最為甜美的果實。

受調戲的年長男士離開了Bond的唇瓣，克制自己逐漸粗重的喘息聲，看著自己的特工仍未放棄玩弄著他的胸前，他淺淺露出了笑容，一絲危險的氣息蔓延開來，原先坐在他腿上的特工在未反應過來前就被推倒在身下的皮質沙發上，白色襯衫上頭的釦子一個接著一個被解了開來，他的長官毫不客氣的吸允著Bond的乳尖，舌頭舔弄著那逐漸腫脹的突起，唾液沾濕了右邊的胸口，金髮特工則以不安分的雙手覆上了Mallory的背部，在上頭愛撫著他的戀人。

被Mallory舔弄著的特工口中斷斷續續發出了低吟，終究耐不住性子的Bond自己從西裝褲口袋中拿出了潤滑劑遞給身上的男人，「Gareth......夠了、別玩了。」

「你太急躁了，James。」Mallory接過了潤滑劑後順手抽出Bond腰間的皮帶，將他合身剪裁的西裝褲扯至腳踝，就算隔著低腰棉質內褲，陰莖的形狀仍清楚盡收於長官的眼底，他毫無預警的將手掌覆上那熱燙的部位，或輕或重的揉捏著。

他能感覺到Bond的陰莖在他的掌心中逐漸脹大，並且像是擁有生命一般輕微脈動著。

揉捏的動作達到一定的效果時，Mallory的手指勾上Bond腰間下方的內褲，身經百戰的特工仍忍不住深吸了一口氣，接著感覺到身下一陣微涼，早已硬挺的陰莖隨之貼上了腹部，室內雖有暖氣調節溫差卻仍帶點涼意，躺臥於沙發上的金髮男人不經意的將修長的雙腿微微張開，腿間的陰影處泛著不明顯的水光。

Mallory注意到了那溼濡的部位，手掌覆上Bond的臀縫之間，找到了那處皺褶，中指在上頭按壓了幾下後果然如他所猜測的輕易滑入那窄穴，「你自己擴張過了？」那雙如鷹隼般的雙眼瞪視著身下低吟喘息的特工。

「已經一段時間了、手指還能輕易進出，但......」Bond將視線凝視著Mallory的身下，那包裹在西裝褲下卻明顯撐緊褲襠的巨物映照在他天藍色的虹膜上，他明白那尺寸並非未做好擴張便能輕易進入的。

「我不敢確定＂它＂也能順暢的挺進。」Bond小聲的呢喃。

Mallory輕哼了一聲，將原先埋入甬道內的手指直接抽出，滿意的聽著身下人呻吟出聲，他倒了些許透明黏稠的液體於掌心，一邊輕拍著Bond的臀部讓他縮起自己的雙腿，採以仰躺的姿勢躺臥在沙發上，一陣冰涼的感覺於Bond的臀縫之間蔓延開來，金髮特工的皮膚微微顫動著，他的長官以兩根手指直接將潤滑劑擠入那溫熱的臀穴內並來回抽送，感受著被包覆在肉壁之間的手指比起方才變得更加容易進出。

他熟悉的在Bond的體內擴張著，並且很快地找到能讓他的特工帶來些許愉悅的部位，兩根手指的指尖頂上了那塊軟肉，重重的在上頭輾壓頂弄，「Ga、Gareth…...等等、哈、那裡......」雙頰泛起潮紅的男人在他身下呻吟著，這讓Mallory更加確信這段期間他對Bond的身體並沒有想像中的生疏。

他們倆確實許久沒有過性愛，自從Bond喪失記憶前的那個任務開始，就連他的特工恢復記憶之後也未能有機會讓彼此溫存，畢竟Bond疲於世界各地執行任務，而他，也忙著處理各項重要文件以及繁雜的會議，直到今天以前兩人這段時間唯一的親密行為也僅止於接吻以及愛撫。

Bond的呻吟聲激起了他的情慾，平時冷靜的官僚感覺到自己內心的渴望，他手中抽送模仿性交的動作變得激烈，淫靡的水聲以及在甬道內抽插的撞擊聲充斥著雙耳，第三根手指輕摳著略微紅腫的穴口，插入的力道比起過去少了些猶豫，被撐開的窄穴帶點刺痛感，卻不見身下男人有一絲不適，反到刻意發出更為誘人的低吟。

特工的皮膚泛起了淺淺的粉紅，全身就像是要燃燒般的灼熱，Mallory的手指則不斷刺激他那敏感的腺體，輕微的呻吟聲漸漸大到充斥整個客廳，他被抬高的雙腿感覺到一陣痠疼，正想暫時伸展自己僵硬的雙腿時，原先佔有他的指頭被緩緩抽了出來，牽動著內裡的肉壁，一陣酥麻的快感讓他緊縮起自己的後穴，擠壓著Mallory的手指。

他感覺到自己的後臀再次迎來了拍打，熱辣的掌印浮現在他白皙的臀部上頭，刺激的疼痛使Bond忍不住再次縮動著穴口，低沉的英國嗓音於他耳畔邊響起，「放鬆，James。」命令般的口吻讓特工難以抗拒，他試著冷靜並且放鬆身體，不一會Mallory的手指抽離了甬道，空虛的臀穴不斷收縮顫抖著，濕潤的潤滑劑讓淫靡的穴口覆上一層水光，在Mallory的注視之下閃閃動人。

他讓Bond改變了姿勢，金髮男人雙膝跪在沙發上微微的張開，雙手撐著自己的身體將毫無防備的將私處面向他的長官，翹起的臀部上頭仍帶有掌印，泛起淺淺的粉色十分誘人，Mallory端看了一段時間接著問，「James，我可以進去了？」老派官僚不忘在性愛之前詢問著身下的伴侶。

果不其然Bond一陣羞憤之下帶有情緒的對著他的長官叫囂，「他媽的這種時候還問這種問題？他媽的快給我操進來、Gareth。」

Mallory榛綠色的雙眼充滿著危險，他勾起了嘴角，緩緩從腰間取下了皮帶，對折起的皮帶在這時重重甩上了Bond抬起的臀部，＂啪＂一個響亮的抽打聲響起。

「唔、痛、Gareth你在幹嘛？」Bond簡直不敢置信自己放鬆下的臀部竟迎來如此強烈的疼痛，皮帶抽上的瞬間讓他咬緊了牙卻仍忍不住喊出了聲音，身後的男人並沒有給他明確回應，很快的又抽了第二下、第三下。

停下了抽打之後，皮帶被隨意的放置在一旁，Bond疼痛火辣的臀部上頭感覺到了一股溫度，Mallory輕輕揉著他的臀肉，滑過每一道他所抽打的痕跡，「注意你的用詞，James。」他警告著雙眼不禁泛起生理性淚水的特工。

還未回過神來的Bond感覺到了一股炙熱的巨物抵上他擴張後紅腫的穴口，緩緩的向內挺入，直到沒入根部，「哈、啊、哈......」他喘息著並且忍住Mallory的陰莖進入時所帶來的撕裂感，許久沒有性愛的影響果然讓Bond一時還無法承受那根龐大熱燙的物體侵入體內。

他的長官並沒有馬上抽送起埋在體內的硬物，而是扶著Bond的腰間，看著一層薄汗在他那精壯的背肌上頭浮現，靜靜等待他的特工緩過了最初的疼痛，Mallory才挺起自己的腰，帶有一定的速度在那甬道內抽插著。

Mallory像是刻意磨著Bond的耐心似的總是在抽插時擦過那敏感位置的邊緣，或是當自己正要頂弄到那腺體時的瞬間將陰莖向外滑出，總是搔不到癢處的過程使身下的男人不悅的回過了頭，天藍色的雙眼中盈滿的是強烈的欲求不滿。

他忍不住在內心中盤算著自己是否要轉而回頭騎上Mallory的那一剎那，原先不疾不徐的抽插速度逐漸加快了些，無力的頂弄變得強烈，陰莖擦過狹窄的甬道邊緣，擠壓著他的理智，他能感覺到自己的體內像是燃燒一般炙熱。

「不、Gareth、等等！」Bond健壯的雙手因那突如其來的進攻而趨近無力，他整個人趴伏在皮質沙發上，汗水從額側滴落在皮料上頭堆積成一小攤的水窪，那柔韌的腰肢被Mallory的雙手緊緊的擒住，手指在上頭抓握出淺淺的痕跡，年邁長官的腰一前一後的挺動著，一次又一次往深處埋入，「太深了、唔。」Bond不斷扭動著自己的腰臀迎合著對方挺進的動作。

甬道內的活塞運動發出了黏膩了水聲，Mallory的下腹撞擊上Bond的臀部時隨之充滿著肉體撞擊時的拍打聲，淫靡色情的聲響在他耳內不斷迴盪，他甚至能感覺到Mallory股間的囊袋隨著進出動作晃動撞擊至他的會陰，後穴的刺激讓他硬挺的下身變得更加腫脹。

陰莖前頭的鈴口緩緩滴落白濁黏稠的液體，Bond耐住自己想射精的慾望。

「James、」Mallory喊著他的名字。

Bond感覺到他的長官正一次又一次輾壓過他敏感的腺體，在最後一次重重頂上那位置時他感覺到腦中一片空白，身下抵著小腹的陰莖噴濺出了白濁，深色的沙發上頭沾染上了他的精液，軟下的陰莖垂至兩腿之間，身後的人卻並未因此而減緩抽插的速度，反而更加快速的在他收縮著的甬道內來回抽送。

不久之後一股熱燙黏膩的感覺充斥了那緊致的穴內，Mallory的身子貼上了Bond，將他全身納入懷中，他在這時感覺到自己久違的安全感，而這也是除了他的長官以外從未有人給過他的。

一股熱流隨著緩緩抽出的陰莖流出了體外，那黏稠的精液從他一張一合的臀穴緩緩滑落至大腿，他的意識逐漸模糊，昏睡在Mallory客廳的沙發上。

失去意識之前Bond感覺到自己前額上的髮絲被撥了起來，一個深刻的吻落在他的額頭上，「歡迎回來，James。」


	18. Chapter 18

當Bond清醒時，發現自己並非躺在客廳的沙發上，身下躺的是張柔軟的大床，身後的黏膩不知何時已被清理乾淨，全身赤裸的特工意識到Mallory在他昏睡後將他進了浴室做了清潔，他緩緩將自己的手指往身下的部位探去，沿著尾椎滑入了臀縫之間，停滯於皺褶處上的指尖輕輕按壓那仍未退去疼痛的穴口。

再次閉起雙眼的男人，腦內不禁想像了他的長官為他清理的過程，Mallory修長的手指緩緩插入那填滿白濁精液的臀穴，水流不斷從上流下沖洗著他赤裸的身軀，埋入甬道內的兩根手指彎曲試著將凝結成塊的濁液向外掏出，直到內裏清理乾淨。

腦內的畫面過於真實，躺臥在床的特工不禁脹紅了雙頰，手掌忍不住遮掩住自己羞澀的面龐，就算房內除了他以外沒有其他人，他卻對自己意淫著Mallory的手指意外感到一陣羞恥，就算他曾經是縱橫情場的007。

Bond原先以為依Mallory的個性他應該會被留置客房，但在當他起身環視了房內配置時卻意外發現自己身在長官的寢室，他曾經趁喪失記憶期間潛入的那間臥房。

「真是難得呢，Gareth。」

內心不禁感到有些喜悅的金髮特工雙腿垂直床緣下，撐起了性愛後帶著痠疼的身軀，緩步走至房內隔間的浴廁進行晨間盥洗，掌心中捧起了冰涼的水輕拍在疲倦的臉龐上，Bond看著鏡中的自己勾起了笑意，「能夠想起這珍貴無比的記憶真好......」

全身光裸的特工輕輕搔著睡醒後些微亂翹的金色短髮，回到房間內時他拿起了床頭擺放的手工剪裁深色西裝在面前打量著，心想應該是Mallory所留給他的衣物。

靈活的手指於胸前扣上一個又一個的圓釦，修長的雙腿依序伸入了褲管，他仔細地將純白色的襯衫紮進西裝褲內並繫上牛皮製的黑色皮帶，熟練的將湛藍色的領帶在脖子上繫了一個標準的溫莎結。

理了理自己身上的服裝，合身剪裁的版型十分襯他的身材，Bond滿意的套上深色西裝外套，看了一下房內的時鐘，早已過了MI6的上班時間，腦中浮現著他的上司坐在辦公室內，手中握著鋼筆批閱文件的景象，他不禁偷偷揚起了嘴角，「熟悉的一切。」

特工毫不著急的踏著輕快步伐走進了廚房，眼角瞥見餐桌上擺著一份簡易的三明治，餐盤下還壓了一張紙條，Bond抓起三明治便一口咬下，天藍色的眼眸看向了紙條上的文字，屬於Mallory的字跡簡短的寫著，「中午前來我的辦公室報到。 M」

咀嚼著早餐的Bond對著紙條上的文字露出了調皮的微笑，待到他出現在Mallory的辦公室時早已過了下午三點。

一身深色西裝將Bond原先高挺的身形襯托得更加挺拔，皮鞋鞋跟敲擊在MI6大樓長廊的地面上發出了極為響亮的聲響，充滿自信的特工筆直地朝著上司的辦公室前進，餘光瞥見門前許久不見的秘書，Bond向她露出了一個燦爛的笑容。

「Eve。」Bond率先向對方打了招呼。

抬起頭的Moneypenny回應了他一個狡詰的微笑，他記得M早晨和她提起Bond該報到的時間應該是中午前，而現在整整差了三小時以上，「James，M在裡頭等你，直接進去就可以了。」秘書小姐向Bond以眼神示意著那道門後的男人等了他許久。

Bond在厚重的門板上輕敲了兩下，逕自推開辦公室的門，果不其然一雙榛綠色的眼眸銳利的注視著他，「我說過中午前過來？」

面對老派官僚的時間觀念，Bond暗自在心中翻了一次白眼，緩步走向對方的位置，雙手撐在那實木桌面上壓低了身子，以除了兩人之外沒人能夠聽見的音量說著，「您昨晚讓我太累了，Sir。」

Mallory哼了一聲，站起了身子，位於他面前僅有兩步距離的Bond看向了他的長官，內心疑惑著對方怎會突如其然從辦公椅上起身？依他過去的經驗，長官總在要懲罰他的時候主動離開辦公桌，這不寒而慄的預感不禁讓Bond感覺到背脊一陣發冷。

但他的長官並沒有將他壓在辦公桌上，甚至是他的大腿上，僅是嚴肅的以那刻意壓低的英國嗓音對他說著，「Mr.Bond，這是你這陣子所執行過的所有任務報告。」Mallory指著手邊那疊堆起的文件夾。

Bond感到意外的看著那為數龐大的資料夾陳列於眼前，他從未意識到自己重拾特務的身分之後已經累積了如此多件任務，卻外表以一副不以為然的模樣挑起了眉毛等待Mallory繼續說下去。

「恭喜你，Mr.Bond，你將復職007的位置，別愧對於屬於你的代號，將自己奉獻給大英帝國。」Mallory的雙眼直視著面前站得直挺的男人，憶起了過去同樣的場景，他淺淺勾起了笑容。

「Are you ready to get back to work ?」(你準備好回來工作了嗎?)

「With pleasure ，M ，with pleasure.」(榮幸之至，M，榮幸之至)


End file.
